Precure Shining Stars! Saga 1 - Cure Warfare
by craigybaby84
Summary: When Oblivion breaks into our reality the legendary warriors of Earth, Cure Virgo, Cure Taurus and Cure Capricorn awaken to protect all of reality. However all is not easy when the Water Cures arrive resulting in the two teams fighting it out while Oblivion and his forces continue their attack on our world only to be made worse as Petulance the first of Oblivion's generals arrives.
1. Rebirth of the Land

Precure Shinning Stars!

Episode 1: Rebirth of the Land – Cure Virgo is Born!

Scene 1.

It was a beautiful day in the quite town of Shinning Rivers, a clear blue sky with crystal rays of sun shine on the town, people were generally friendly and the town drew many visitors to see the Shinning River that ran through the centre. It is said by the townsfolk that when true love is born the waters shimmer all the colors of the rainbow. Old stone bridges cross the river all down the town and a gondola boat bus runs from one end of the town to another. The town's buildings varied in age, some only a few years old and others which were hundreds of years old and every Thursday the town held a market where craftsmen and farmers would gather to sell their goods. Unknown to the townspeople their town was built on the exact spot where many millennia ago was said to grant miracles and wishes by the all-mother Gaia.

Near the outskirts of the town stood a grand white mansion with 3 central pillars, 8 secondary pillars support a rusty red colored roof with 5 chimneys sits in the center surrounded by glorious garden of a gargantuan estate. An extended balcony stretches around the second floor with a smaller balcony on the third floor overlooking the majestic rose gardens of the grounds. A fountain lay in the courtyard engraved with flowers around the rim with fairies sitting in the centre of some and in the centre stands a marble maiden while water shoots from 8 points around her feet out towards the rim. The grounds of the mansion is filled with rare botanical treasures from around the world, flowers and plants coming in a variety of bright vibrant colors with small lights running down the paths for midnight strolls through the grounds. Amongst the many rooms of this grand building is a bedroom which obviously belonged to a young woman. Every piece of furniture was prestigious and obviously expensive. From a 4 poster bed with pale pink silk draping from post to post, to an antique dresser containing gold brushes and a variety of diamond encrusted hair accessories. A young woman enters the room, as she looks around she feels lost and overwhelmed with the extravagance of the room.

She looks over and her eyes catch sight of an old ragged doll that does not match the rest of the décor of the room. A smile begins to take shape on her face as she reaches over and picking it up. She squeezing it tightly in her arms. A knock at the door catches her by surprise making her jump. She opens the door and sees her mother standing there smiling at her.

She asks her mother, "Mother, is everything Ok?" in that instance she sees the change in her mother's expression from a smile to a look of discomfort letting her know bad news was about to follow. "Dominique, your father just called, he has been delayed with work and will be away for another month. He apologizes and says he will be back soon with some wonderful gifts for us and he sends his love." Dominique could not hide her emotions and is instantly filled with sadness, her body hunches down in disappointment and she squeezes the rag doll even harder. Her mother approaches her and wraps her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Although the warmth of her mother is comforting she cannot shake the fact that it is her father's arms wrapped around her she wants to feel the most. Her mother looks down and sees the rag doll in Dominique's arms, "My you still have that old thing, it really doesn't fit in with your room anymore. Why do you keep it? Surely you're too old for dolls now." Dominique pulls away from her mother's embrace and turns away. In a timid voice she replies "It reminds me of when I was happy." Her mother approaches and places a hand on her shoulder and says, "I know you miss him, but never forget you are his most valued treasure. He does all of this just so he can make us happy. I know what can take your mind off of missing your father and it will work much better than a raggedy old doll. Let's go to the country club and have lunch and treat ourselves to a massage and facial!" Before Dominique can reply her mother's hand leaves her shoulder and she rushes off to find her latest design by Christian Lacouxa and make herself look glamorous ready for the scene of the country club. Alone Dominique looks around her room and knows that she should be happy, but all she wants is her father around all the time, like he use to be before he received his promotion as a director on the company board. Her family had gone from struggling to get by to having all they could ever need, but now she feels like she has nothing even with all anyone could ever want.

Scene 2.

Near the north of Shinning Rivers stands a mountain that during the winter months always has a pure white peek covered in snow. Forests run up the mountain with hot springs connected by small streams and waterfalls. About a third the way up the mountain lays a small passage much too small for any person to get through. Deep down the dark passage contains a chamber with walls encrusted in jewels and gems of all the colors you could imagine and all cut to a different style which cause them to twinkle and shine lights off the cave walls in a wonderful arrangement of colors. Curled in the middle of the chamber lays a small pink ball curled with a pink tail with a leaf on the tip, three sparkling gems attached to its side shine pink, orange and green. All is so tranquil and calm as the creature slept, when the walls of the chamber suddenly began to shake, dirt and dust begin to trickle down from the ceiling and some of the jewels fall to the ground shattering into hundreds of tiny shards. As all begins to calm the small pink mass slowly unwrap revealing a curious looking creature. It looked like a pink mouse, but at the same time it was not a mouse. Its fur had sheen to it making it shine, the three gems on its side sparkled and it was bigger than your average mouse. Suddenly hit by shock the creature jumps up looking around the cave.

Looking around the chamber in a suspicious manner the creature says, "I can feel you, I know you're coming." Suddenly in a state of shock he realizes that that is all he knows. He knows he has been asleep for a long time but he is not sure exactly how long. He begins to pace the chamber trying to get his bearings on how long he has been asleep and trying to remember facts that have been long lost during his eternal sleep. After a few minutes nothing has returned to him and he feels his stomach tighten in fear. "I know this, why can't I remember?!" As if one of the larger jewels from the ceiling of the chamber had fallen smashing onto his head it suddenly hits him! He begins to recall some of his memories. With panic clear in his voice he screams "The Geo Gems! How could I forget about them!? With them in the hands of evil, creation itself could be destroyed! Now where did I hide them? I should be able to sense them, so why can't I!?" His panic begins to grow more and more with every passing second. He flees the chamber down the passageway seeing a bright dot of light. As he runs the dot gets larger and larger.

He runs out through the light and to his surprised he sees the town that has now been built around the Shinning River with some of the buildings hiding the endless ocean on the west that the river flows into, he sees a road has been built running through the windy meadows to the south and another running through the endless forest to the north. He could not remember what the world was exactly like before his eternal sleep but he knows this had to be the work of humans, which shocked him as humans lived in small settlements from what he could remember. In a revelation and extremely determined manor he realizes what he must do. "I can't remember where I hid the Geo Gems, ok that's a problem. With how much the world has changed it will take me forever to find them and I could even get lost in this strange new world. I have no choice, I must find the legendary warriors to help me search for the gems!"

Scene 3.

High above the town clouds gently drift through the sky with beautiful crystal rays from the sun shining through the gaps in the clouds onto the earth. With a sound that can only be compared to an explosion of a hundred claps of thunder all at once, the clouds are wiped from the sky like ripples spreading out from a stone being dropped into a pond. With sounds of cracking and shattering begin to come out of nowhere, small black crack shatters out of nothing in the sky and black ooze begins to trickle out making a drop of pure black with a reddish shine. The drop begins falling from the sky hurtling down towards the earth, as it falls faster and faster picking up speed until eventually hitting the floor with force. The splatter of the black drop proliferates out from where it hit and begins to cover the ground with a pure black pool of darkness. It begins to pull back in coming back in on its point of origin growing in height with a pair of red demonic eyes forming near the top staring like a predator looking for its prey.

Scene 4.

A spectacular multi-tiered fountain with a central spout shooting water up 30 foot into the air with water falling around the gigantic pool below greets the guests of 5 Star Rivers Country Club. It is a highly exclusive place where the rich and powerful have every need catered to them. Every detail of the 5 Star Rivers Country Club is designed to amaze the members, which is not easy when all the members are extremely wealthy. 20 tennis courts complete with a team of coaches to help improve members' skills, a championship holding golf course which offers caddy services, a gigantic swimming with grand steps slowly going into the depth with 40 luxury deck chairs sun trap with a fully stocked bar and waiter service, a 5 star restaurant with magnificent crystal chandlers hanging with gleaming white table cloths with elaborate center pieces, a high tech gym where trainers can monitor the strength in every muscle in the body to show what areas need to be worked on, a luxury sauna with 4 steam rooms, 2 Jacuzzis and a team of trained relaxation therapists and 10 function rooms catered to host grand weddings to business conferences for mega corporate events. This is the world Dominique's mother has allowed herself to be flooded in and she loves every minute of the experience.

Having managed to lose her mother after a 3 course lunch Dominique wanders past what seems to be endless rooms of luxury with every room full of people who belong to a world that is as alien to Dominique as breathing on land is to a fish. She wonders how she will ever fit into this world and why she feels so uncomfortable over it all. She couldn't deny her feelings; all she wishes for is for her father to be around and for their family to be the way they use to be. While they may have had to watch their pennies they were happy together. Tears begin to form in her eyes as her wish means her parent's sadness, her father finally felt like he was providing for them and her mother was drunk on the wealth. Her father loved his new corporate job traveling the world and doing business with massive organizations. She knows he worked extremely hard to get to this point, and what mades it worse is that she knews she should really be proud of him.

As she wandered the halls thinking she is suddenly broken from her trail of thought, she hears a lot of commotion coming for the restaurant. Finding herself curious and as a way to forget the troubles of her life for a moment, she walks around the corridor toward the restaurant. As she approaches she is able to make out what the people are shouting, "RAT! RAT! THERE IS A RAT!" She turns the final corner reaching the entrance to the restaurant and she sees people running out in a state of panic and fear. She does not know why but she is not afraid of the thought of seeing a rat so she peers in to the entrance and sees the culprit. A mouse like creature with shinning pink fur, pink tail with a leaf on the end, a green collar and 3 gems shimmering on its side.

"You! Please have you seen the Geo Gems? Whenever I ask anyone they just seem to run in fear screaming and shouting. It is not very helpful when I am trying to save the world here!" She cannot explain why but she is not filled with fear, confusion or worry, instead she only feels a sense of calm she has not felt since before her father left for his business trip. She begins to feel strange as she is not even alarmed that the creature is talking and how she instinctively knows it is not going to hurt her. She looks at him and asks "What are the Geo Gems? Who and what are you? Call me crazy but last time I checked mice didn't have leaves on their tails and were not pink, and they only talk in a cartoon." The creature looks at her sternly and announces "I AM NO MOUSE! I am Geon the fairy of the earth. Pleased to meet you! The Geo Gems are what I am supposed to protect, but I cannot remember where…uh…I left them." Dominique cannot help it, she begins to chuckle at what Geon has just said. "You're a fairy? Really? I have seen lots of pictures of fairies there are even fairies on our fountain at home, but I have never seen one that looks like you!" Beginning to get frustrated Geon marches up in front of her striking a heroic pose proclaiming "Yes I am a fairy. I am guarded with the task of keeping the Geo Gems safe from destruction. Who are you?" Looking a little shocked at the abruptness of Geon Dominique shyly replies "My name is Dominique, my parents are members of this country club." Before they could say more they suddenly hear a scream filled with terror echo through the country club making the pairs blood ran cold from the sound. In a panic Geon shouts "It can't be, not yet. I am not ready!" He runs off in the direction where the scream came from and Dominique finds herself chasing after him.

Scene 5.

A wolf looking creature looking like a work with large scaled hands and feet featuring razor sharp claws. It towers over a woman with long brown hair, in a long red dress and wearing a diamond ring. A forked tongue whips from its mouth as its thin reptilian like tail lashes behind it.

Every move she makes to try and get past the creature causes it to move, stopping her from escaping the room. It lunges forward grabbing her by the hand pulling her closer, a scrapping noise can be heard on the wooden floor as she digs her heals into the ground trying to stop it. It pulls her by the hand into the air and slowly brings her ring towards its eyes. It gazes at the hefty diamond on her ring. After a few seconds of gazing into the diamonds shine it gives of a grunt and throws the woman away like someone would discard a piece of rubbish. She hits the wall with force creating a crack in it, as she hits the floor the wind is knocked out of her and after she a few seconds she gasps for air before passes out.

Geon and Dominique arrive and see the woman lying on the floor unconscious. Geon sees the creature, "Oh my god, it's an Anti-Lifimal. How can that be? They were banished millions of years ago into the darkness with their masters." The Anti-Lifimal hears Geon and lumbers its body towards the pair, its eyes focus on Geon like a lion spotting its poor victim in a herd. "POW…ER!" the creature mutters at is steps closer and closer towards the pair. Dominique shocked looks at Geon asking "Is it talking about you?" Nervous to move Geon gradually looks at her "It is. It knows I am connected to one of the four elements" Dominique finds her knees beginning to shake in fear, then Anti-Lifimal speaks again "CON…SUME …POW…ER!" It dives towards the pair with its predatorial gaze set on Geon. Geon screams "Dominique, RUN!" as he jumps avoiding the creatures razor claws.

The pair runs as fast as they can down the maze of corridors past small tables with gold vases and flowers in a royal red standing proudly in them. They hear the sounds of wood splintering and gold screeching as it twisted out of shape coming from behind them as the Anti-Lifimal crashes down the hallways after them. Dominique in a panic screams "GEON, WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHAT IS THAT!?" Sounds of crashing continue to come from behind them with mixed growls and grunts coming from the Anti-Lifimal as it forces its way down the corridor in pursuit. "THAT IS WHAT CAUSED ME TO WAKE UP! IT IS AN ANTI-LIFIMAL AND IT IS ONLY THE FIRST, MORE ARE COMING! THEY WERE BANISHED THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO BUT THEY HAVE OBVIOUSLY BROKEN THROUGH THE SEAL!" As they run Dominique sees they are approaching an open doorway and clarity suddenly hits her, giving her an idea.

Dominique grabs Geon and dives into the doorway just as they are about to run past it, throwing the Anti-Lifimal off as it is too late for it to turn causing it to crash into the wall at the end of the corridor. Holding onto Geon Dominique runs towards the main reception as fast as she can. A thunderous crash can be heard in the distance and the pair knows it is the Anti-Lifimal heading towards them. The sounds echo from every direction, just as they are about to reach the main entrance the Anti-Lifimal bursts through a wall. The Anti-Lifimal pounces towards the main entrance and stares at Dominique forcing her to stop running. "GIVE ME, POWER!" it cries as it reaches its hand towards her. Beginning to clumber its way towards the pair, Dominique looks down at Geon and then looks towards the Anti-Lifimal, this time without fear but with confidence and determination. "I don't know who or what you are but I will not hand over Geon! You have destroyed this place! All Geon has done is ask a question! Which do you think is the one I will choose as innocent? Here is a clue, IT'S NOT YOU!"The pink jewel on Geon's side begins to shine and in a burst of light a pink Crystal appears before Dominique.

It shines in a light pink light and slowly rises to Dominique's eye line. Geon jumps out of her arms raising his right arm to celebrate "I FOUND ONE! Dominique you are a member of the Earth Cures! You are destined to become Cure Virgo the Precure of Rebirth!" Dominique reaches towards the Virgo Crystal, when suddenly the Anti-Lifimal releases a red wave of energy destroying the main reception. Dominque, Geon and the crystal are all thrown to the floor. All the windows shatter out and smoke, dust and rubble begins to fill the room, the walls all crack with some parts beginning to crumble away leaving gaping holes in the walls. Geon in a panic shouts out, "DOMINIQUE! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" As the dust begins to settle a bright white light begins to shine through revealing Dominique standing surrounded by the light from the Virgo Crystal. "Dominique take the crystal and call out 'Jewel of the Earth. Virgo Shine!' and you will turn into Cure Virgo!" Dominique looks at Geon a little confused, but gives him a nod agreeing to what he says. She reaches out grabbing the jewel and with all her might calls out "Jewel of the Earth, Virgo Shine!"

Scene 6.

In a white light Dominique begins to glow and a giant pale pink flower bud springs from the ground surrounding her. The petals begin to slowly open with a pure white light pouring out of the open spaces as it widens. As the flower opens fully Cure Virgo is revealed in the center with light pink and white points of light sparkle off her.

Cure Virgo stands before the Anti-Lifimal with determination in her eyes."I shall bring the blossom of rebirth to you evil heart! Cure Virgo!" After a second or two the determination is quickly replaced with confusion. "Geon, What is this? What is going on?" Before she has time to think or for Geon to reply the Anti-Lifimal attacks lunging with great speed at Cure Virgo. She turns seeing the blood lust in the Anti-Lifimals eyes and without hesitation her instincts take over and she jumps over the Anti-Lifimal landing near the remains of the reception desk. The Anti-Lifimal turns quickly trying to strike again missing Cure Virgo as she dives under his swinging arm out of the way leaving nothing but the remains of the desk to be hit causing it to shatter into pieces sending small splinters of wood in every direction. Cure Virgo dives in front of Geon to protect him from the flying splinters.

Cure Virgo looks down at Geon seeing him covering his head still from the splintered wood. "Geon, what do I do?" Geon looks up at Cure Virgo and tells her, "You must use the ancient power of the elements! Call forth the power of the earth and use your attack!" Cure Virgo brings herself to her feet and turns facing the Anti-Lifimal. As it looks at her she finds her knees shaking slightly again as the look in its eyes make her know true fear for the first time. She reaches her hand towards the sky calling out with all her might. "Earth, fill me with your power!" The Anti-Lifimal braces itself and after a few seconds nothing has happened. It looks up and see Cure Virgo stands defenseless, giving it a chance. Swinging its arms around the Anti-Lifimal smashes its fits into Cure Virgo sending her flying into the wall so hard the wall crumbles into pieces behind her. She begins to shake in fear as rubble lays all around her.

With panic and fear in her voice "Geon it didn't work! What do I do!?" she begins to look around and sees all of the battle damage around her. Geon runs over to her and places his paws on her leg and looks up at her face. "Pull yourself together, feel your connection to the earth to call forth the powAHHHHHHH!" Before Geon can finish his sentence the Anti-Lifimal lunges with extreme speed grabbing him. The more Geon struggles the tighter Anti-Lifimals squeezes him. "GEON! Put him down!" Cure Virgo cries as she steadies her legs before lunging towards the Anti-Lifimal. She feels a blind instinct take over almost as if her body knows exactly how to fight without her mind having to think about it first. She gets close to the Anti-Lifimal and at the last second swings her body around kicking it in the back of the head throwing it off balance. His grip on Geon loosens as it puts an arm out to regain its balance, giving Cure Virgo the chance to swing back over his shoulder and grab Geon from its grip. With Geon in her arms she uses the Anti-Lifimal's chest as a platform to summersault backwards away from it while throwing it to the floor at the same time. She lands on the ground and looks down at Geon. "Geon, are you ok?" He looks up at Cure Virgo and smiles, "Thanks to you, yes. But we have to stop that thing!" Their stare is broken as they hear the Anti-Lifimal begin to get back to its feet.

"POW…ER…GIVE…ME…POW…ER!" The Anti-Lifimal stands and without hesitation leaps towards to pair despite the damage it just took. Suddenly, like divine revelation Cure Virgo feels power flowing through her making every cell of her body tingle as they fill with a feeling of total control. Her body begins to glow with a light pink aura and she raises her hand towards her foe. "Rebirth Shield!" Giant light pink flower petals spring from the ground creating a wall shining in white light between the pair and the Anti-Lifimal.

The Anti-Lifimal unable to stop crashes into the wall with such power it falls to the ground in a heap. Cure Virgo looks down at Geon and is surprised to see a look worry on his face. "Geon I did it!" Geon looks back towards the Anti-Lifimal and says "We have a problem. You are the protector of the Earth Cures." In confusion Cure Virgo asks "What does that mean!?" The Anti-Lifimal begins to show signs of life as its arms and legs begin to twitch as it regains its senses. "I have to explain this quickly Virgo. The Earth Cures is made up of three members and each member gives something to the team. You are the protector meaning you are the one that give the defense powers needed by the team." Cure Virgo looks at him surprised "You mean there are 2 more members! Where are they and how am I meant to deal with this creature without them?" Geon looks at Cure Virgo with a look of defeat on his face. "I have not found them yet, you are the first. I think our only option is to run." The Anti-Lifimal begins to get to its feet and locks its focus on the pair with rage set deep into its eyes.

Scene 7

The Anti-Lifimal stares at the two watching them both, they look back at it with concern and worry written all over their faces. Suddenly from behind the Anti-Lifimal a voice shouts with true conviction. "Life Stream!" Shining blue water wraps around the Anti-Lifimal squeezing it into a ball, the ball begins to get smaller with the Anti-Lifimal struggling inside until the ball of water suddenly explodes! Blue lights twinkle amongst the spray of water in the air rising up to the sky revealing the Anti-Lifimal is gone. Cure Virgo and Geon look out through a massive hole in the wall outside and see two young women standing in the light. One with long aqua colored hair flowing like a wave tied into a high ponytail with a long blue dress and the other with shinning purple hair in two bunches pointing out wildly and a long purple dress.

Cure Virgo looks at the pair, they looked so heroic standing in the shining rays of the sun. She looks down, "Geon who are they?" Geon wishes he knew, they are a complete mystery to him just like his own past. "If I knew I would tell you Virgo. They are definitely Pretty Cures like you, but they are not part of the Earth Cures." Cure Virgo slowly walks towards the opening, "Thank you, whoever you are. If you had not…" Before Cure Virgo can finish her sentence the Purple Cure interrupts and in an aggressive manner proclaims, "Don't thank us, just stay out of our way!" The Blue Cure enters the function room toward the woman from earlier left laying unconscious on the floor from the Anti-Lifimal attack. She approaches the woman and examines the same ring the Anti-Lifimal did. The Purple Cure asks "Is it one of them?" The Blue Cure releases the woman's hand and turns to her comrade "No it isn't." The pair turn away and leap into the air vanishing from sight leaving Cure Virgo standing shaking slightly in the wake of the ordeal.

Geon walks up to her and sees she is trembling from everything and asks her with kindness in his voice, "Cure Virgo, are you Ok?" Unable to process everything that has happened to her she stutters "I…what…how…" Geon reaches out and grabs her leg "Calm down, you did well. We need to find your two comrades and the three Geo Gems. We can figure out who those two are after." Tears begin to fall from Virgo's eyes, "I…I can't…I can't do this. This is too much. I just want things how they use to be" Geon looks up at Cure Virgo in concern and fears she may be too fragile to lead the Earth Cures.

The End.

Next time: Dancing to change! – The Earth Cures Completed!

Nena is a young girl emigrating from Kenya, Africa. Finding her place in her new home, Shining Rivers is not easy. Joining her new schools dance club she meets Bianca and finds her first friend in her new home town. After dance club she walks home with Bianca and they see a girl crying at a park bench. They help her with her problems not knowing how big they truly are and their lives are changed forever!


	2. Dancing to change!

Precure Shinning Stars!

Episode 2 - Dancing to change! – The Earth Cures Completed!

Scene 1

A yellow taxi drives down a quiet suburban street where the houses all had immaculately kept lawns, trees along the sidewalk filled with the song of birds and small children enjoy playing their games in the gardens. Inside sits a young woman wearing a light orange shirt with African tribal pattern trims and her mother wearing a brown and yellow aso-oke which was hand woven.

As they both sit regally in the car they show no sign of fatigue, despite their long journey. Looking out of the window with wonder and curiosity in their hearts they look out at the new land they will now call home. The taxi pulls up outside a house with light brown brickwork, oak wood doors and windows, small shrubs run either side of the garden path leading to the door and a mighty redwood stands in the front garden which was home to a nesting pair of starlings.

The young girl looks at her mother with pure excitement, "Is this it mother!?" her mother turns gently towards her and gives a warming smile. "I believe it is Nene, I believe this is where we shall now call home." Nena runs as fast as she can out of the taxi, up the path onto the porch and bursts through the door. She looks into the living room and is truly amazed to see how her father had made their new home in a new country still feel like their home back in Kenya. Tribal masks hung on the walls, wooden statues of tribal warriors stand on the mantel piece, a beautiful handmade tribal rug in wonderful reds, yellows and browns lay in the centre of the room and all the furnishings were made to match.

Nena turned to her mother in excitement to see her mother obviously wanting to ask her something. "Are you nervous to start school tomorrow? Have you got everything that you need for the big day?" Nena couldn't lie to herself, she was nervous. She was always good in school back in Kenya, but going to school in a foreign land was scary. She was worried there could be a cross-cultural misunderstanding, something which she did not want to happen. All she hoped for was that she would find some people with a love of dance to rival hers. She put on her biggest smile and turned to her mother, "I believe so. Father got my uniform organized over a month ago and everything else I have already from my old school." Nena looked at the relief filling her mother's face, "Well you go and make yourself comfortable in your new room and I will begin making dinner ready for when you father gets home. I thought of making your dad's favorite, Mtuza wa Samaki." Not one of Nena's favorites dish but she knew her mother had missed her father. "Oh wow! Dad will definitely know we have arrived, he will smell it when he comes down the road with all the garlic and spices."

Scene 2.

The next day Nena awakens to see the sun shining through her window. As she stretches herself awake she hears the sound of birds in the tree singing. Nena sits there for a few minutes listening to their morning song, as they tweet away she grins to herself as she thought to herself the birds here were not in tune like the birds back in Kenya. She slips her feet into her slippers and wraps her dressing gown around her and heads down the stairs. To her horror she is greeted by the smell of ugali wafting out of the kitchen causing her to suddenly lose some of her excitement for the new day. "Oh man, I travel over 6000 miles and I still get greeted by the smell of cornmeal porridge." Nena knew her mother was trying to make her feel at home by cooking traditional Kenyan food but all she could think was how to get rid of her breakfast without actually having to eat it.

She walked into the kitchen with her shoulders dropped down in disappointment over what greeted her for breakfast, but when she saw her parents sat around the table enjoying their breakfast her face broke out into a smile as it had been a few months since they had breakfast together. "Good morning my little dancing goat, did you sleep well?"

Nena walked behind her father's chair and wrapped her arms around him hugging him good morning, "Father, I thought I had outgrown that nickname. I did thank you, and father did you hear the birds this morning? They sound so different to the Lilac Breasted Rollers that use to nest near our house in Kenya." As she walks around the table to her seat her father replies, "Yes, they sing every morning. It is a very beautiful song to great you once you into a new day." Nena couldn't help laugh in her head as she remembered what she thought when she first heard them, "It is very beautiful. Anyway father, why are you at home? I thought you would be hard at work at the hospital by now." Her father leaned over and took her hand and smiled at her. "Simple my child, I swapped shifts with Dr Manford so I could drive you to school on your first day." Nena jumped out of her seat in excitement knocking over a glass and making all the others wobble, "Really! Wow thanks father." Her dad chuckles out relieved the move to a new country had not reduced Nena's energy and excitement. "Well eat up and get ready and we will go so you can meet your new class mates, my little dancing goat." He says with a wink. Nena forced every mouthful of her breakfast down and rushed away from the table to get ready for school. She gets her uniform on and looks at herself in her mirror for a moment.

"Ok Nene, this is it. Today is the day you start at school." She says to herself in the mirror. She runs down the stairs to sees her dad stood at the bottom holding his car keys ready to take her. As they drive down the road Nena tries to spot markers the whole time to help her memorize the way so she does not get lost for when she has to walk to school. They pull up outside of a large school with a beautiful flower beds planted by the schools gardening club, a large courtyard with benches for the pupils and hundreds of children all around her age. "Good luck my little dancing goat. Go and show them what we from Kenya are made of." Nena turns to her dad and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks father and I will!" She pulls a cheesy peace sign and winks at her dad before getting out of the car.

Scene 3.

Nena walked the corridors of the school looking for the main office. The halls were lined with lockers and the walls painted cream with green window sills. She entered the main office and saw a young woman sitting at the main desk typing away on her computer. She walks up to the desk and before she could say a word, "Ahhhh you must be Nena Ryumez, I have your timetable and your class assignment information all here ready for you. You have double mathematics in room B5." Being slightly caught off guard Nena looks at the woman and takes the large white envelope from her, "Thank you." She turns and leaves the room. Her mind starts to allow panic to set in when she suddenly hears, "Hello, you must be Nena Ryumez. I am Jessica Phillips. I am the Student Council Vice-President. I'm here to help you find your way around. Follow me and I will take you to your first class."

Nena quietly followed her slightly nervous to the control Jessica exude, she seemed to be truly amazing with every student welcoming her as they passed by. "Here is your first class, please enjoy and feel free to find me if you have any questions of problems." Jessica give a welcoming smile before leaving. "Bye, and…uh thanks." Nena calls out as Jessica walks away. With a deep breath she enters the classroom ready for her first class.

The rest of Nena's day plays out how she expected. She introduced herself, she met some of her classmates, she had lunch with some of them and of course she had more lessons. What she did not expect was seeing a poster hanging in the cafeteria advertising recruitment for the school club she wanted. The poster was for the schools dance club, "Open to New Members" was printed in large letters in various colors. Those words had been on her mind all afternoon and she knew she had to go and see if she could join at the end of school. She walked down some steps into an area of the schools basement that had been turned into a dance studio. Mirrors covered one of the walls while the others where all painted a royal red with a white ceiling and sandy coloured wooden floors. She looked and saw 2 girls and 2 boys all practicing a routine to a hip-hop track. One of the girls was calling out throughout the routine, "That's it everyone! Keep to the beat! Malcolm you're half a beat out, Bianca watch your footwork!"

Nena couldn't help but look at them with pure amazement. They all oozed passion for dancing and they all moved together like a fluid machine all perfectly in sync together. The song ended and still in awe Nena was caught off guard as she was suddenly addressed by the girl that was obviously in charge. "Hey, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. How can I help?" Nena giving a little jump to snap her back to reality replied "Oh! Um sorry, I didn't even think you saw me. You were all amazing, your feelings really touched me as you all moved so gracefully." The girl looked and Nena and grinned, "Thanks, we all do work hard here. Let me introduce you to everyone, I am Britney, this is Bianca and the two boys are Malcolm and Robbie. So who are you and what can I do for you?" Nena stood confidently before Britney knowing this was her chance to make a good first impression, and she had to impress Britney as she was obviously in charge. "Well, I am Nena and I have just moved from Kenya, Africa. Today is my first day here at Evergreen High and I noticed your poster in the cafeteria and ummmm, well I would like to join." Britney took Nena by the hand and looked her straight in the eye, "Well we are recruiting, but obviously we need to see what you can do." Nena knew she would have to dance so she reached her hand into her bag and took out a CD, she handed it over to Britney and said, "Ok, can you play this for me?" Britney took the CD and turned holding the CD out shouting with anticipation, "Sure! Bianca, put this on for Nena."

Bianca rushed to the CD in the player and watched Nena as she takes the centre of the dance floor. Nena gives Bianca a nod to press play and as the music starts Nena began to sway allowing the music to fill every part of her body. She begins to dance. Twisting and turning, her arms moving with such grace, her feet moving in such a way it is spell binding to the four members of the dancing club watching. The music stops and Nena ends in a strong and powerful stance. After a couple of seconds Britney begins to clap soon followed by the other members. They all begin to approach Nena and Bianca says, "OH MY GOD! Did you guys see that! This girl got herself some skills!" Britney crosses her arm and bows her head down, "I agree, Nena allow me to be the first to welcome you into 'Shimmering Falls Dance Troupe!' and I hope you are going to teach us some of those moves." Nena's face lights up with joy and with pure excitement, "Really! Oh thank you! Of course I will share some secrets from Kenya." Britney turns to all the other members and with power in her voice exclaims "Ok guys, let's teach Nena routine 7B! Everyone take your places, Nena stand next to Bianca and follow her steps." Bianca resets the CD players and all take their places. The music starts and Britney cries out, "Ready! 5-6-7-8!"

Scene 4.

Nena is gathering her things from her locker after dance club, the golden light from the early evening light bathes through the window. Bianca and the boys from the dance club approach her and Bianca says, "Hey Nena, you rocked it out there! I was wondering girl if you fancied walking home with me tonight?" Nena pulls her bag onto her shoulder, "Sure, you can tell me all the cool places around town." Just as the two girls are about to leave Malcolm nervously says, "Nena…it was nice meeting you. I…uh…I look forward to dancing with you again!" Nena caught off guard by his nervous demeanor replies "um, thank you. See you tomorrow." The two girls turn and walk out the main entrance of the school leaving the boys. Robbie nudges Malcolm with his shoulder chuckling to himself. Malcolm looks at him asking "What's so funny?" Robbie begins to laugh even harder "HA HA HA HA HA! OH MAN! You like Nena!" Malcolm begins to turn red and starts to scrunch his lips, in a defensive manor he says "Shut up man! You don't know that!" Robbie bursts into hysterics, hunching over where his gut begins to hurt from laughing so hard. He stands up straight wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Yes I do! We have been friends for years and you only get nervous talking to a girl when you like her, need I remind you of Saskia back in kindergarten and look how that ended! Also you turned red when I said you liked her which is even more proof!" Malcolm beginning to get annoyed by Robbie turns to him saying "Yeah, so what! You have liked Bianca since we were in junior school and you keep saying you are going to tell her but you never do. Least I had the guts to try." Robbie now begins to turn red and in a much less confident manor than before replies "awwww man! Talk about a hit below the belt."

Bianca and Nena walk down the school path going past the flowerbeds leading to the gates of the school. The pair walk through the gates and turn left towards their homes. Bianca asks "So you're from Kenya in Africa, right? That's so cool! I bet it must be a bit weird being here." Nena looks at Bianca as they walk down the path and replies, "It has been a bit strange, but my mother and father have made our home here feel like Kenya. Also now I am in the Shimmering Falls Dance Troupe I have something to make me feel like I am in Kenya at school also." Bianca asks Nena "So you were part of the dance club at your old school?" Nena smiles at Bianca and tells her, "Yes, I was the captain and we were pretty good. It was very touching, on my last night in Kenya they did a goodbye routine for me." Bianca runs in front of Nena and grabs her hands, "Wow that's awesome! Maybe we should do a welcome dance for…" Before Bianca can finish they hear the sound of someone sobbing quietly.

They turn and see not 10 feet away from them a girl sat at a bench in the park crying. Bianca turns her body towards the girl and brings her hand to her mouth, "MAN! There is something seriously wrong with that girl!" Nena looks at Bianca shocked, "Bianca! That's not nice something is obviously the matter." Bianca shakes her head explaining to Nena "That's not what I meant, I meant she is crying quietly. People only cry like that when they don't want anyone to see them. So there must be something seriously wrong with her." Nena begins to think to herself for a girl who is so outspoken and kind of wild she did not seem type to so sensitive to those around her. "Oh I see, I am sorry. You're right, she must have something big on her mind." Bianca takes Nena by the hand and the pair silently approach the girl and sit either side of her on the bench.

Scene 5.

The girl crying slowly lifts her head and looks either side of her and is kind of fearful at first seeing the pair sat next to her. Her head looks up more and as she looks up at their faces she sees their warm smiles greeting her instantly melting her fears slightly. "Here!" Nena hands her an orange handkerchief with a lace trim to her so she can dry her eyes. She takes it and dabs her eyes dry while sniffing and hands it back to Nena. "I'm Bianca and this is Nena. Are you ok? We couldn't help but notice you while we were walking home." The girl gathers herself and shyly says, "I am Dominique, and no I am not ok. Thank you for worrying but it's something I cannot involve anyone else in. If I do, they may get hurt." Nena puts her hand on Dominique's shoulder and looks at her with caring eyes "You don't have to tell us what is actually wrong you know, you could tell us something made up but which still has a similar underling problem to be solved." Dominique oddly chuckles shocking Bianca and Nena a little. The pair look at each other and grin. They do not know how but they somehow made Dominique go from tears to laughing. The sad truth is Dominique's problem cannot be compared to any other situation that is comparable.

Dominique sits up straight and looks up to the sky saying "Why thanks, I think I needed a little chuckle out of the whole situation. You two are very kind, many would have just kept walking by." Bianca pulls her hand up giving a thumbs up at Dominique, she winks and says "I can't help it, I gotta help a gal who's crying." Suddenly the bushes behind them begin to rustle. The three turn looking at where the sound is coming from. Dominique looks at the other two in concern, if this was another Anti-Lifimal attacking again she did not know how she could protect them. Suddenly Geon bursts out of the bush landing in Dominique's face with a mighty smack making her fall back onto the floor. In a voice of pure excitement Geon shouts out "Dominique! I can feel something! It might be one of the Geo Gems!" Bianca and Nena jump up in a fright standing on the bench. Bianca points at Geon screaming, "WHAT IS THAT!" Nena grabbing the bottom of her skirt squeals, "I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!" Geon looks up and sees the pair standing in fright on the bench. His entire expression changes from one of excitement to one of concern and worry, "Whoops! Ummmm Squeak-Squeak."

Dominique stands up and looks at Geon, "I think it's a bit late for that Geon. You two, thank you for helping me but you better leave now! Trust me!" Bianca's body begins to relax and as her arm begins to drop down she asks, "Uh, why should we do that? Something is obviously goin' down." Nena's body also begins to relax, she takes Bianca's hand and says "Bianca I think we should just go, let's just be glad we helped her." Dominique looks Bianca in the eye and tells her, "Listen to her and just go Bianca, thank you. You really did help me." Nena forces Bianca down from the bench and proceeds to pull her down the path in the park. They both stay quiet looking at the ground trying to figure out what actually just happened. Both with a perplexed look on their faces look at each other, when suddenly they hear an explosion from the direction they had just come from. As the look back they feel the rumble from the explosion vibrate through the ground. Bianca looks at Nena with worry written all over her face "OH MY GOD!" Nena looks at Bianca on the verge of tears and asks "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Bianca turns her head back to where the sounds came from and sees smoke floating up to the sky. "I don't know Nena, but look! Smoke! It's coming from where we left that girl, Dominique."

Bianca begins running back, Nena turns and tries to grab Bianca's arm to stop her but misses. Nena runs after her as fast as she can but by the time she catches up with Bianca the pair arrive back where they left Dominique. They do not see Dominique but instead find a woman in white and pink with long pink hair laying on the floor with a serpent looking creature with four spear like tails and thick armor plating covering its whole body towering over her.

The strange creature that burst from the bushes earlier runs to the pair shouting, "You two get out of here! It is too dangerous!" Bianca looks at Geon in shock asking, "What is going on? Where is Dominique?" The woman laying on the ground lifts up her head and turns to look at them. Barely lifting her chest off the ground she says to the Nena and Bianca calmly, "It's ok, Dominique is safe. Just go now before…NO!" The creature sweeps over the earth towards the pair. Suddenly flipping its tail to the front with its four tails extending and straightening the creature swoops towards them ready to strike them down like spears flying through the air. Bianca and Nena both raise their arms ready to block the hit when suddenly a burst of orange and green light explodes out throwing the creature back crashing into a nearby tree. They both lower their arms and open their eyes to see floating in front of them a green crystal and an orange crystal.

Geon leaps to the sky cheering out, "The Cure Crystals of Taurus and Capricorn! That's what I could feel! The final two members of the Earth Cure! WOO HOO I DID IT!" Bianca looks down at Geon and asks, "What is it?" Nena looks on at the orange crystal in front of her and says "It's so pretty and the light is so warm." Geon pulls his hand to a chest and commands the pair, "Take the crystals and shout 'Jewel of the Earth, Taurus Shine' and 'Jewel of the Earth, Capricorn Shine' you shall become the legendary warriors of the Earth Cures!" Bianca and Nena look at each other for a second and give each other a nod of encouragement. They allow instinct to take over and both grab the crystals and shout out "Jewel of the Earth, Taurus Shine!" "Jewel of the Earth, Capricorn Shine!"

Scene 6.

In a green light Bianca begins to glow, vines spring up from the ground and gradually cover her body wrapping themselves around her as they go. They cover her completely and in a burst of green light Cure Taurus is revealed with green lights twinkling around her. In an orange light Nena begins to glow, I giant orange crystal surrounds her shinning in a brilliant light. The crystal shatters and explodes out in a shining orange light revealing Cure Capricorn as shards of the crystal glisten gently to the floor.

Cure Virgo looks up and is astonished at the realization that fate had her meet the two girls before as if they were always meant to be together. Cure Taurus Stands strong announcing "Through the fertility of the land I shall purify your evil hearts! Cure Taurus!" Cure Capricorn steps forward and calls out "Through the vitality of the earth I shall crush you evil ways! Cure Capricorn!" The two new Cures leap at the Anti-Lifimal. Cure Taurus soars across the ground with great speed and suddenly digs her heels into the ground dips down skidding along the ground sending a dirt trail raise into the sky. As soon as she reaches the Anti-Lifimal she skids her right leg around swinging her body and in a sweeping motion kicks right into the side of the Anti-Lifimal sending it flying. Cure Capricorn flies through the air and grabs the two middle tails. She begins spinning her body around making the Anti-Lifimal spin until she reaches the ground and swings her arms around throws the Anti-Lifimals into a nearby wall. The pair leap into the air landing in front of Cure Virgo. They turn reaching their hands out to Cure Virgo, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks, you two are amazing!" Cure Taurus flexes her bicep and confidently says, "I don't know why I aint freaking out, but I feel damn powerful!" Cure Capricorn clenches her fist raising it up to her face, "I know what you mean, I feel connected to the Earth and I feel unstoppable!" Cure Taurus looks at the other two and announces, "Lets finish this punk!" The three turn facing the Anti-Lifimal and see it getting to its feet. It lets out a blood curdled roar as it extends its 4 tails towards the Cures like arrows flying ready to fire. The three stand ready looking at the creature. Cure Virgo shouts to the others, "GO!"

The three instantly know what the others will be doing in the fight. They do not know how but they do know it is thanks to their connection to the Earth. Cure Taurus dives to the left while Cure Capricorn flies to the right. Cure Virgo extends her hand and shouts! "Rebirth Shield!"

Giant light pink flower petals spring from the ground creating a wall shining in white light. The four tails slam into it so hard the pointed heads were crushed under the force. Cure Taurus lunges parallel to the Anti-Lifimals side and shouts! "Fertility Frenzy!"

Vines spring from the ground and wrap around the Anti-Lifimal squeezing it tight causing it to cry out in pain. It pulls the Anti-Lifimal off the ground suspending it in midair. As it squirms trying to escapre Cure Capricorn dives under the creature and shouts! "Vitality Quake!"

Boulders rip up out of the ground around her and fly up towards the belly of the Anti-Lifimal exploding on contacts causing smoke to obscure their vision. As the dust settles they see the Anti-Lifimal slowly crumble away into points of pink, green and orange light twinkling as they float up into the sky. The three girls panting from their battle look at each other and after a few seconds smile at each other in relief that the battle was over and that they have won.

The three girls walk towards each other and Geon runs from out of a bushes towards them cheering, "Wow! You two are incredible. You did much better than Dominique did the first time she transformed!" Cure Virgo grabs Geon and shacking says, "Geon! That's not fair!" Cure Taurus points at Cure Virgo and says, "Hang on! Are you?" Cure Capricorn claps her hands together and replies, "She is! She is Dominique!" Cure Virgo drops Geon to the floor and bring her hand up to the back of her head, "Guilty. I guess you now see why I couldn't really talk about my problems." Geon gets to his feet rubbing his bottom from where he landed hard when Cure Virgo dropped him, "I am so pleased! The Earth Cures are have all be found!" Cure Capricorn leans over and picks Geon up. He looks up at her and she smiles back at him, "Well I think you have a lot to tell us." She says as Cure Taurus flicks tail and saying, "That's right mr, we need to know the score." Geon grabs his tail bringing it up to his chest as if to protect it and in a grump responds, "Who you calling mr!? And Score? I didn't know there even was a score." The three start laughing at Geon causing him to feel a bit embarrassed turning his little cheeks red.

Scene 7.

Unknown to the three girls they are being watched from the trees. Two young women have been watching their battle against the Anti-Lifimal. It is the two Cures from the country club. The Blue Cure turns to the other and says "This is not good, they have all three members now. Have you had any success in finding a candidate Cure Cancer?" Cure Cancer looks at her comrade and replies, "Not yet Cure Pisces. I have searched all of my school including my martial arts club, but nothing." Cure Pisces turns looking at the three girls again in the distance, "That is a shame, I have kept an eye out to, and I have been met with no results. If what we have seen from them is true it may be pointless us actively looking." Cure Cancer tilts her head in confusion and asks, "What do you mean? What did we observe?" Cure Pisces Turns and looks at Cure Cancer. She shakes her head in disbelief that Cure Cancer has not figured it out. "They met by accident, but that accident seemed fated to happen and there fairy mascot could feel something. Maybe finding our third member is not up to us, but to fate and Hydra." Cure Cancer turns putting her hands on her hips pouting her lips saying, "Sounds a bit to flimsy for my liking. This is going to be a war, in war you look for your warriors. Surely us looking for the best we can find is better than getting what we are offered by fate. Did you forget how pathetic Cure Virgo was when she woke up?" Cure Pisces grins and gives a little chuckle, "That is true, but we may have no choice. Fate and Hydra may be the key to finding the final member of the Water Cures."

The End.

Next time: The Birth of Courage! The Water Cures are Formed!

With Cure Pisces and Cancer still missing their final member they begin to wonder if they have gone about it all wrong. While at work Ariel, also known as Cure Pisces, gives aid to a timid girl who has slipped by the pool hurting her leg. While talking to the girl Ariel sees there is more to her than what first impressions suggest. But when an Anti-Lifimal attacks looking for an Aqua Artifact chaos breaks loose and Ariel must fight alone.


	3. The Birth of Courage!

Precure Shinning Stars!

Episode 3 - The Birth of Courage! – The Water Tribe is Complete!

Scene 1

At a swimming pool at Pro Gym Elite a young woman, wearing a blue bathing suit and her hair tied up under a skull cap, sits atop the tall on duty life guard chair. She sits with a regal elegance as she gazes out over the pool.

She appears to be paying attention to the crowds enjoying their time in pool, but she cannot help herself as she is lost deep in thought. She is thinking to herself about fate and destiny, were they things written in stone or can they be changed, or if they even exist in the first place or if life is all up to chance with random events converging all at once. She turns her head to scan the pool and a young woman catches her eye, she cannot be more than 16 years old. She seemed so humble and innocent to the world around her.

She watches as the girl steps across the cream tiles towards the edge of the pool. As she lowers herself down to the side of the pool she suddenly slips hitting the floor. "FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" echoes from the life guards whistle as she lowers down the ladder from her chair. "Everyone please just give her some room please." The lifeguard commands as she walks towards the girl.

As she leans down to the girl she asks, "Are you hurt? That looked like a bad slip." She looks over the girl's body scanning for any obvious signs of injury. "No, I think I am ok. Thank you. I am Emily, sorry for being any trouble." Reaching her hand out to help Emily up to her feet, the life guard replies, "I am Ariel. Glad you are ok." As Emily gets to her feet Ariel notices her colleague approaching and in a state of alarm begins to ask, "Emily! Are you alright? Where did you hurt yourself? Can you walk on it ok? Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

Ariel's posture changes as she looks at her colleagues intense questioning, "Jeff, calm down, it was an accident. The girl is fine, bring it down a level or you will make her worry." Emily brings her left hand up to her right shoulder covering her chest, almost like she was afraid and in a timid manner, "It's ok, he is my brother. He has always been over protective of me." Noticing the girls change in demiener Ariel puts her hand on Emily's shoulder and before Jeff can utter another word she asks "Jeff cover me by the pool, I will take Emily to medical for a quick check over and then be right back to relieve you."

Ariel takes Emily down the corridor and into the medical room. The gym's head first aider checks over Emily and apart from a bruise on her left knee from where she fell she gives her the all clear. The pair head up to the gym's refreshment bar, a classy little bistro with simple dark brown tables and chairs with a view looking out over the swimming pool. Emily enjoyed a triple hot chocolate with cream and Ariel a hot black coffee. "So Emily did you come here on your own today?" Emily fidgeted in her chair from the question and looked at Ariel slightly timid. "Yes I did, I don't have many friends." Ariel grins and reaches out and picks up her coffee. She brings it up to her face and closes her eyes and smells the rich aroma coming from the cup. "You remind me of me when I was younger. I am an only child, my mother left when I was very young and my father passed away when I was only 7. I felt so alone I shut myself off from the world. But after a few year and getting a job here just helping to keep the place clean when I was 13, it helped me so much. Perhaps doing the same will help you. Have you joined any clubs at school? Meeting people with the same interests as you is always a good place to start." Ariel begins to drink her coffee when Emily replies, "Really, you seem so confident and powerful. I could never imagine you being shy and quiet like me. I did consider joining the design club. I have always used to help my grandmother in her sowing room. But those girls are so confidents about who they are." Ariel puts her cup back on the table and looks across the table at Emily, "Well I think you know what you have to do. I better get back to my shift. Your brother will wonder where I have gotten to. I will let him know you're up here. It was nice to meet you Emily, and don't worry, you will get there." Ariel gives Emily the friendlist smile she has seen for a long time before heading back to her shift leaving Emily to drink the last of her hot chocolate alone.

Scene 2

Later that evening once she had gotten home to her apartment Ariel called a meeting with someone very important. A knock at the door sounded, Ariel approached the door to greet her important guest. She opened the door to reveal a young girl, 16 years old standing in her school uniform and her dark brown hair tied into short twin tails pointing out.

"Hey Ariel, I got your text. I came straight after martial arts club. It was hard getting rid of my brother without a load of questions and teasing." Ariel looked at her and couldn't help chuckling to herself as her guest was always so cocksure in her attitude, "Please come in Tamara." Tamara put a huge grin on her face and strutted her way into the apartment. The apartment was very classy, all the furniture had a purpose and was laid out to be efficient over all else.

Tamara dropped her body onto the large blue sofa and stretched her arms across the back and crossing her legs. "So what's up? You said you had important things to talk about." Ariel quietly closed the front door and gracefully walked over. She gently sits on a blue chair with aqua pillows. "Yes it is important, I think I have found her. I think I have found Cure Scorpio." Tamara jerked up from the chair bringing her hands to her knees. "Really! Do tell me all! How do you know it's definitely her?" Ariel pulls a stray part of hair on her fringe back tucking it behind her ear and replies, "Her name is Emily, I met her…" Before she could say anymore Tamara bursts into hysterics. Ariel looks at her perplexed and asks, "Did I say something amusing Tamara?" Tamara wipes the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard and looks at Ariel, "You're kidding right? That girl goes to the prissy Grande Ecoles. Those girls are so pampered to and spoiled. None of them could be a Precure." Ariel looks at Tamara directly in the eyes, something Tamara is not used to where many are fearful of her where she is the captain of the martial arts club and can have a sour attitude. "Have you ever spoken to her Tamara? I did today. She is exactly like I was only a few years ago. I think she is our third member, something inside of me tells me she is. Also need I remind you of Cure Virgo? She is not exactly the brave warrior you and envisioning." Tamara sits up straight suddenly, as if taking the entire conversation much more seriously, "Ok, so how do we find out if she is a Precure? Surely there is some tests we can carry out to find out." All of a sudden they hear a tapping on the window, which was odd seeing as they were on the fifth floor of the apartment complex. Ariel approached the window very calmly and simply unhooked the catch opening the window. Floating into the room was a blue and purple fish with fluttering fins and tails.

"Hydra! What brings you here tonight?" Tamara asks. Hydra gently floats down landing softly onto the glass coffee table in the center of the room. "Ariel told me she thinks she has found Cure Scorpio. I went and checked the girl out and you may be right Ariel, but I fear of one thing. For a Cure to awaken you need to be in a life or death situation. Remember Ariel you awoke when an Anti-Lifimal attacked when you were visiting her father's grave and you Tamara awoke when an Anti-Lifimal attacked your martial arts club during a championship match. If trouble were to erupt near that girl, I feel she may turn and run before she is in any real danger." Tamara begins to laugh again, "See I told you Ariel, a girl from Grande Ecoles cannot be our final member." Ariel turns to look out of the window, "She is not afraid to fight, she is afraid to let someone in. There is a difference in those types of fear and if she is meant to be Cure Scorpio she will shine soon I am sure."

Scene 3

The next day during lunch at school Tamara is hanging out in one of the gazebos in the courtyard at school. Tamara is lost in a distant gaze. "Hey Earth to sis! You in there or did you go out to pick up pizza?" Tamara turns and sees her brother Tommy standing there with his arms folded looking at her.

"I am here Tommy, I was just thinking. Hey I am going to go get some water, be right back boys." She looks at her brother and asks him, "Tommy, what do you consider powerful?" Tommy looking surprised at a glimmer of a deep conversation from his sister turns brings his hand up to his chin to think. "That is not an easy question sis, I mean you and I are both powerful and could pretty much take anyone at this school in a fight, but then grandad is even stronger than us. Also I guess you have to consider why someone is needing to be powerful. I mean if it was to protect your family and friends you would probably find strength you didn't know you had. So I guess, I don't know what powerful is, but I'm sure it is all down to why you need power." Tamara was amazed. She never knew her brother had this much depth to him. As children they had sparred many times and only ever conveyed their feeling before through their fists. This was new to her, and gave her more questions than before.

Across the city at the high-styled sits Grande Ecoles an all-girl elite school for the rich and famous. Emily sits in the outdoor dining courtyard alone. She sees others sitting at tables and feels completely alone.

Lost in her gaze she is caught off-guard from a shadow appearing slowly behind her. "Excuse me, are you Emily Thorp. Class 3-B?" Emily snaps her body around and is amazed to see the Princess of Ecoles standing before her. She was the Student Council President, Elizabeth Munrow. Long dark hair flowed perfectly with a beauty unmatched by all the other girls in the school.

Nervously Emily replied, "Yes ma'am." Elizabeth noticed the shy personality of Emily, so giving a warm smile she continued, "I understand your brother works at the local pool at Pro Gym Elite. Our school pool's filter is broken and needs replacing. The problem is the job will take serveral weeks where our pool is custom designed. So would you be able to ask for a pool activity roster from your brother, so the school may hire the pool for the swim team to use for practice?" Emily still stunned to think the school's princess knows her name and class simply gives a nob or agreement in response. Elizabeth gives a final grin before saying "Thanks, just come to the Student Council Office when you have the information. See you soon" and leaving.

Scene 4

Later that afternoon Ariel is on watch at the pool, it was always quiet around this time of day. Not a single person was in the pool on this day, it was so calm the water did not even have a single ripple on the service. She does a final check on the chlorine levels and proceeds to get some of the more recreational equipment for the pool out ready for the kid's fun session in pool. "Ok, all ready for the noise and chaos of kids letting out the last of their energy. Now all I need are two pain killers ready for the headache I will get from this shift." As she walked over to the observation chair she hears a quiet voice come across from the other side of the pool, "Hello Ariel." As she across the pool she sees Emily standing on the other side causing a smile to come across her face.

"Hello Emily, what brings you here today? I don't think your brother is working this evening?" Emily slowly walked around the pool towards Ariel, "I did come to see him but I am sure you can help me, if it isn't too much trouble." Before Emily could say more Ariel said, "I'm sure it won't be any trouble at all. What is it you need?" Emily suddenly looked very timidly at Ariel bringing her hands clasped together up towards her chest, "Could you provide me with a roster of pool activities for my school, so they may hire the pool?" Ariel couldn't help grinning at the question. "Not at all, I am sure I can have that for you pretty quickly. Let me just call in a request for a copy." Ariel picks up her radio and calls in to the front desk. "Hi, Ariel here, could someone please get a copy of the pool roster down to me as soon as possible. I have a customer here wanting to rent the pool out." Within minute the roster is down to the pool for Emily to take back to school. "Hey Emily, would you like to hang out until I finish work and then maybe grab some food before I walk you home?" Emily could not hide her feelings, turning red she lets out a burst of joy as she had really wanted to bump into Ariel and not her brother at the pool.

With Emily there Ariel found the shift pass quite quickly and without incident. The pair burst through the large glass double doors both eager to grab some food. "So any thoughts on what you fancy Emily? I know I am dying for something really bad for me. I am talking French fries and ice cream! What do you think?" Emily swinging her bag around outside the gym in excitement replies, "Oh my god yes! You read my mind! At my school we always have perfectly balanced meals and Jeff insists on eating all healthy at home. So French fries are something I rarely get to eat." Ariel grins at the reply and for also seeing how different the girl she met only 24 hours ago was now much more relaxed around her, revealing her true personality. "See I am sure the girls in the Design club will love you. You are so happy and carefree once you have gotten to know someone a little." Emily suddenly stops swinging her bag around and stops motionless. Ariel realizes pretty quickly she has been to direct. Slowly she walks up to Emily. The sun glowing a warm golden orange as it lowers in the evening sky. Tears begin to trickle down Emily's face. "Emily I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Ariel slowly puts her arms around Emily to comfort her. Emily's arms wrap around Ariel as soon as she feels them. Looking up at Ariel's face she asks, "Do you really think so?" Ariel wipes the tears from Emily's face and with a smile simply answers, "Yes."

The pair ready to carry on with their journey suddenly hear a cracking echo from above them sounding like a hundred mighty bolt of thunder clapping through the sky all at once. Emily's arms tighten around Ariel, "What was that? The sky is clear it cannot be thunder." Ariel looks up with power in her eyes knowing exactly what it was. "Emily listen to me carefully. You need to get away from here. No matter what you hear do not come back, just keep going!" Emily looks up at Ariel in confusion, "Why? What is it?" Ariel pries Emily off of her and looks at her while holding her by the arms, "It's too dangerous for me to tell you, just trust me and go!" Emily looks at Ariel and sees a serious look burning from her eyes. "Ok I will do as you say Ariel." Just as Emily turns to leave a black and red drop of ooze crashes in her path. "Emily! Get behind me now!"

Emily looks down and sees the ooze growing out, she rushes behind Ariel and is amazed to see the ooze spreading out wider and wider. "What is that stuff Ariel?" Ariel watches the ooze as it slowly pulls back in on itself. "Trouble that is what that is. Emily, go in the gym and find somewhere safe." Emily grabs Ariel's hand, "What about you?" Ariel smiles back at her and replies, "I'll be ok, don't worry about me." Before Ariel can focus her attention back on the ooze she hears a frightened voice come from behind her, "Ar…iel." Ariel's blood runs cold, she decides she is out of time and she must act now. She raises her right hand to her chest causing an aqua blue light to radiate from her body. Emily lets go of Ariel, stumbling back from the sheer light. Ariel looks back at Emily, "Don't be frieghten." As she looks back towards the pool an aqua crystal forms in front of her.

Ariel shouts out "Jewel of the water, Pisces shine!" Two points of water either side of her begin to spiral up around slowly surrounding her. As they reach the top completely enveloping her in water and pure light blue light pierces through the water. When the light gets so bright the water around her explodes out in a shining aqua blue light revealing Cure Pisces as spray from the water twinkle with a aqua blue shine.

She stands ready and announces, "The Waters of Life Shall Wash the Evil from your Heart!"

Scene 5

Emily steps back in shock of the graceful stance of Cure Pisces standing in front of her. Cure Pisces ponytail gently drifting in the breeze and her aqua dress flowing down with sheer elegance. Emily's eyes go past Cure Pisces to where the ooze had landed and instead of a black and red pool of ooze now stood an almighty beast, covered in bone like plates, razor sharp blades piercing out of its back and legs, a sturdy looking blade on the end of its tail, razor fangs coming from its mouth and red eyes burning with rage. "Emily just run now!" Cure Pisces commands.

Emily's entire body begins to tremble. "I…I can't move." Cure Pisces turns and sees Emily paralyzed with fear forcing her to turn towards the Anti-Lifimal and charging towards it ready to fight. The Anti-Lifimal races towards Cure Pisces, a pillow of dust from the ground explodes out from the force of the two meeting in the middle. Razor claws swipe at Cure Pisces with her turning and jumping out of the reach of each swing. Emily still trembling at the knees watches as Cure Pisces effortlessly avoids each powerful lunge from the beast before her. "EMILY! RUN!" Cure Pisces shouts, snapping Emily out of her fear induced trance. She looks at Cure Pisces, "What about you? I can't just leave you." Cure Pisces leans down avoiding another swipe from the Anti-Lifimal and as the craws pass above her head she leaps into the air flying back landing just in front of Emily. She turns to looks at Emily, "It's ok, I'll be fine." Before anything else can be said Cure Pisces is caught off guard and the Anti-Lifimal slams into her sending her crashing into a fountain which stands outside the gym.

As the spray falls from the impact the Anti-Lifimal grunts and turns its head looking at Emily, its teeth glistening at her in an intimidating fashion. Emily begins to feel the fear take control of her body again. Just as the Anti-Lifimal is about to lash out at Emily, Cure Pisces descends from the sky kicking the beast in the side drawing its attention back on her. The Anti-Lifimal scrapes its claws into the dirt looking at Cure Pisces with its red piercing eyes predatorily ready to charge. Cure Pisces raises her hands to the sky and calls out "Tidal Life!" A jet of water shoots from Cure Pisces hands raised above her head shooting towards the Anti-Lifimal.

Just as it is about to hit the beast it leaps into the air over Cure Pisces landing behind her. Before she can turn to face the beast it lashes the long blade on its tail at her slamming into her knocking her to the floor unconscious. The Anti-Lifimal clambers over her body sniffing at her. "STOP!" Emily cries out without thinking. The beasts attention then turns to focus on Emily. The Anti-Lifimal begins to circle Emily causing her to tremble with a fear that she had never felt before. Without warning the Anti-Lifimal lunges at her, bringing her hand up in front of her face in fear she closes her eyes. After a few seconds she realizes nothing has happened. No pain, no strike, nothing. She slowly brings her hands away from her face and opens her eyes to see the Anti-Lifimal slowly inspecting her all over. It suddenly speaks with a blood curdled voice, "YOU…I…FEEL…IT!" She begins to shake even more. The Anti-Lifimal stops and looks at her and with new meaning in its eyes it roars, "YOU…MUST…DIE!" It pulls its mighty paw into the air, the claws shining from the sheer sharpness of them in the golden sunlight. The claws come swinging down with a mighty speed when a navy light bursts out of Emily sending the beast flying.

Cure Pisces begins to stir on the ground and as she lifts her head up off the ground she is amazed by what she sees. A navy blue crystal floats in front of Emily, glowing and twinkling. "Emily, listen to me. You are more like me than you ever thought. You are a Precure to. Take the Cure Crystal and call out 'Jewel of the water, Scorpio shine'." Emily's hand begins to tremble as she reaches out toward the crystal when she suddenly hears a noise. She turns her head and sees the Anti-Lifimal getting back to its feet. She looks at the crystal and the light suddenly centers her bringing calm to her entire body. She puts her hand out claiming to the crystal and calls out "Jewel of the water, Scorpio shine!"

Scene 6

Above her head water slowly comes down cover her entire body. The silhouette of her body begins to turn making the water swirl around her. Pure blue light begins to build up eventually making the water spiral up off of her and sprinkle water like rain all around revealing Cure Scorpio as blue lights twinkle all around her.

Emily looks at her new self in astonishment. She feels the power running through her and a new feeling to before, the feeling of courage. She snaps her head up and announces to the Anti-Lifimal, "My courage will put a sting into your evil plans! Cure Scorpio!" The Anti-Lifimal roars leaping towards Cure Scorpio with ferocity. Cure Scorpio closes her eyes and stands perfectly still. "CURE SCORPIO, LOOK OUT!" Cure Pisces screams. The Anti-Lifimal only inches away from her, Cure Scorpio suddenly opens her eyes and raises her hand to receive the impact sending her skidding back from the. Cure Pisces face changes from one of concern to one of joy as she watches the mighty power of Cure Scorpio. Cure Scorpio leaps through the air landing near Cure Pisces, she leans down reaching her hand out helping her to her feet. Cure Scorpio places her other hand over the top of Cure Pisces and says, "Let's finish this thing." Before Cure Pisces can reply the pair is pummeled with flying razor sharp blades. The Anti-Lifimal had revealed the purpose of the blades on its back. They were used like missiles and it could grow them back in an instant.

The pair now on the floor turn to see the Anti-Lifimal walking towards them ready to finish them off slavering its tongue around its razor jaws. "Cure Scorpio, there is two of us and one of him. If we go in opposite direction it can only go after one of us. Whoever it does not go after can then attack it." Cure Scorpio looks at Cure Pisces and nods in agreement. The Pair get to their feet, Cure Pisces flies to the right and Cure Scorpio to the left. The Anti-Lifimal gives chase after Cure Pisces allowing Cure Scorpio to swing around and chase after the Anti-Lifimal. Darting and weaving through trees and bushes in pursuit she gains ground on the Anti-Lifimal. Without warning the beast suddenly turns and shoots a barrage of blades towards Scorpio. Suddenly a voice cries out, "Fortification Wave!"

A wall of water shoots up from the ground in front of Cure Scorpio and freezes solid in a flash into a thick wall of ice. The blades crash into the wall and fall to the floor. Cure Scorpio turns to see Cure Cancer approaching them. With the Anti-Lifimal distracted from her Cure Pisces turns and leaps over the beast, joining her comrades.

Scene 7

The three members of the Water Cures stand united for the first time opposite a furious Anti-Lifimal. "So I guess you were right Cure Pisces, she was Cure Scorpio." Cure Scorpio looks baffled at what Cure Cancer has just said. Cure Pisces turns to the other amd with a smile, "Let's discuss that later, I think right now we make that creature sorry it came to the gym!"

The three soar across the ground towards the Anti-Lifimal, it swings its arm out as Cure Cancer. She Grabs the arm from above and uses it as a platform to swing her body around and kick it in the face throwing it off balance. With the Anti-Lifimal caught off guard Cure Pisces and Cure Scorpio sweep either side of the beast and slam with full force their fists into its side making the Anti-Lifimal fall to the floor winded.

As the Cures prepare to finish off the Anti-Lifimal its eyes fill with energy and glow red with ferocity. As it gets back to its feet it burst out an evil energy sending the girls out in different directions. Waves of energy begin to pour out of the Anti-Lifimal like gale force winds blowing across the land. Cure Cancer on her knees cries out, "What is it doing?" Cure Pisces looks over in concern replying, "I don't know, I have never seen any of them do this before." The three look at the Anti-Lifimal unsure what to do or what is going on. Cure Scorpio gets to her feet and says, "I don't know what it is doing, but we have to stop it!" She brings her fist in front of her face and cries out, "Courage Crash!" Eight points of water shoot up from the ground surrounding the Anti-Lifimal with them forming a point above the Anti-Lifimal.

The Anti-Lifimal lashes out and when it hits the bars of water it is shocked by them like they were electrified. The point begins to twist making the lines of water spiral around tightening in on the Anti-Lifimal. The beast screams out as the water explodes destroying it leaving small blue points of light that twinkle gently as they float up into the sky.

Cure Pisces and Cure Cancer get to their feet and walk towards Cure Scorpio. Cure Pisces takes Cure Scorpio's hand and says, "Well done." Cure Cancer moves her body closer and places her hand on top of Cure Pisces, "I must admit it, it was impressive. First time out and pulling something like that off! Pretty impressive." Cure Scorpio looks at the pair and begins to smile and quietly, "Thank you." Whimpers out from her mouth causing Cure Pisces and Cure Cancer to giggle, Cure Cancer slaps Cure Scorpio on the back causing her to jerk slightly forward, "Well I guess even if you are the Precure of Courage you can still be timid." Cure Pisces looks at Cure Scorpio in the eye and says, "I think you're pretty perfect as it is."

Away from the debris of the battle Hydra is by the river in the park looking into the water. Looking back at her rippling in the water a dark figure with evil red eyes looks back at her. A voice comes from the figures, "You are doing well my subject." Hydra begins to grin in an evil fashion. "Thank you my liege, they have no idea." The water's surface begins to shake and the voice from the water fills with rage, "BUT KEEP IN MIND YOUR TIME IS LIMITED!" Hydra pulls back from the water's edge in fear, "I know my lord, do not fear now the third has joined them the war can now begin and when it is finished this dimension will be helpless against your evil might!"

The End.

Next time: The Arrival of Petulance – Oblivion makes their first strike!

Hydra is missing and the Water Tribe cannot find her anywhere. Emily finds her badly injured under a bridge at the park. As Hydra recuperates and she tells the Water Tribe that the Earth Tribe attacked her. An Anti-Lifimal attacks the Market Square and the Earth Tribe arrives to defeat it. What will ensue when the two tribes meet?


	4. The Arrival of Petulance

Precure Shinning Stars!

Episode 4 - The Arrival of Petulance – Oblivion makes their First Strike!

Scene 1

A calm Sunday morning, the birds singing outside, the sun shining high in the sky pouring warm rays over the land and a gentle breeze blows making for a perfect day to relax. In a modern apartment looking out over the town's market place Ariel, Tamara and Emily are gathered.

The atmosphere is tense and uneasy. "You haven't seen her either Tamara?" Ariel asks with worry trembling in her voice. With a solemn look Tamara simply shakes her head , "No, last time I saw her was the night before Emily awoke as Cure Scorpio, here in your apartment." Emily looks at the pair in confusion, she has only heard about the fairy called Hydra. She found it funny because from the descriptions she has heard she does not sound like a fairy, only a fish that floats in the air. "Has she ever done this before? You two have known her for a while. Has she ever just vanished for a few days before?" Ariel turns with her arms crossed to look out the window, looking out with a piercing concentration in her, "She has, but for you to have awoken she had to have felt that power awakening. She knows you are with us now. She should have come here pretty quickly to meet you and fill you in on our mission." Tamara springs to her feet thrusting her fist in front of her face and in a passionate manor and says, "We have only one option. We must look all over the town and see if we can find her!"

The three split up to look for Hydra. Tamara heads to the school, Ariel to the beach and Emily to the park. Tamara checks the sports hall, school swimming pool, all the classrooms, the auditorium and the performing arts amphitheatre but no signs of Hydra. Ariel walks the length of the beach, checks the rock pools, looks out off the crag into the sea to see if Hydra is swimming in her favourite spot and she check a small cave where Hydra used to sleep, but still no sign of Hydra anywhere. Emily walks through the park checking the play ground, the gazebo surrounded by flowers and walks the path along the river. She reaches the end of the path and sees the bridge leading out of the park onto the shopping district. "Well the only place left here is under the bridge." She approaches the edge of the river and grips the bridge behind her and slowly shuffles her feet along the narrow piece of dirt trying not to slip into the river. She swings her leg around flinging her body under the bridge. She looks and sees a blue and purple fish with longs frilly fins laying on the floor badly bruised and wounded.

Emily knows this must be Hydra lying before her. She whips her mobile phone out of her pocket but then is stricken with the realization, she does not have Ariel or Tamara's numbers. She leans down and gently sweeps Hydra up in her arms. Hydra simply lays there flopped into her body and fins dangling over her arms unconscious. "Hydra, can you hear me?" Emily asks in a timid voice. Without warning Emily begins to glow with a navy blue light and suddenly two beams of light shoot out from her. "What was that? No time to worry about that, Hydra can you hear me? It's no good you're out cold. I have to get you somewhere safe." She slowly edges out over the narrow dirt again getting Hydra out from under the bridge and she just knows she has to head to Ariel's apartment.

Scene 2

Emily runs as fast as she can up the stairs of the apartment complex with Hydra still slumped in her arms unconscious. She reaches the sixth floor and runs down the corridor to Ariel's apartment. She reaches the door and bangs on it frantically, "Ariel are you there?" Emily hitting the door with her fist frantically as fear begins to take control. She does not know what to do. The door opens with Emily bursting through the doorway. Tamara jumps up from the sofa in shock to see Hydra lying lifeless in Emily's arms, with anger and rage she yells, "What the hell happened!?" She could tell from the bruises on Hydra they were caused by hard impacts. Emily looks down at Hydra and timidly replies, "I don't know. I found her under the bridge as you leave the park. She was like this. She was just led there on the floor." Ariel approaches Emily and gently takes Hydra from her arms and walks into her bedroom. She lays Hydra on the bed and pulls the covers over her making her comfortable. "All we can do now is watch over her and hope she pulls through, and then she can tell us what happened. We will take shifts in watching over her until she awakens."

Hours past and the girls took it in turns every hour watching over Hydra. The sun lowers more and more in the sky. Rays of golden light shine through the bedroom window. Emily sitting on a chair by the side of the bed watches over Hydra. The door creeks open slowly, Emily turns and sees Ariel standing in the gap. "Anything?" Ariel asks as she walks into the room. "No, she has moved a little but that's all." Emily replies with a nervous squint in her eyes. Ariel walks up behind Emily and places her hand on her shoulder and says, "I am sorry this is how you met Hydra. It is meant to be a special time for a Precure. Meeting our guardian fairy and learning about your powers. Instead you found her badly beaten and unconscious." Emily turns her head up and looks at Ariel and sees her looking at Hydra with concern. In that moment she knows this is bad. She knows Ariel has been fighting the evil forces for a while and for her to be concerned meant it had to be the worst thing she had seen yet. "uhhhhh" groans from the bed snap Emily's focus back onto Hydra. Ariel shouts out in relief, "Tamara she is waking up!"

Tamara bursts through the door and the three gather around the bed watching as Hydra begins to slowly come to. "Hydra, Hydra, can you hear me?" Ariel asks leaning over in concern. Hydra's eyes open slowly and she sees the three girls gathered around her. In a weak voice Hydra says, "I can hear you. I felt the third Water Cure awakening. Pleased to meet you." Before Emily can utter a response, Tamara slams her hand on the bed making Hydra turn her gaze on her. "We can discuss Emily later Hydra, what happened to you? Who or what did this to you?" Hydra pulls her body up slightly and lays her frontal fins down over the blanket in front of her. "I was attacked." All three leaned in further, Tamara with anger curdling in her voice says, "By an Anti-Lifimal? We will find it and make it pay!" Hydra shakes her head, "No it wasn't an Anti-Lifimal. It was the Earth Cures."

"WHAT!" Tamara roared in anger! "It's true, I was heading here when I sensed Cure Scorpio's awakening and I was attacked by the Earth Cures. I tried to flee but Cure Virgo used her attack Rebirth Shield and I crashed into the giant petals. I then tried to get to myself up when Cure Taurus used her attack Fertility Frenzy to hold me still. As I struggled the three approached me with cruel wicked looks in their eyes. I was so scared I started trembling while I was held in place by the vines. They told me that we wouldn't stand in their way and by destroying me they destroy you. Cure Capricorn used her attack Vitality Quake to pummel me while I was restrained. I have never felt pain like it in my life. I passed out it was so intense, I remember coming to just as they tossed me off the bridge. I floated under and managed to pull myself up onto the bank. The next thing I remember is waking up here."

Scene 3

Tamara furious by the information slams her hand into the wall in anger, Ariel sits up and begins to contemplate the news and Emily leans in and cuddles Hydra in a nurturing manor. "Those COWS have to pay!" Tamara declares! Ariel stands up and walks over to Tamara, she takes Tamara's hand pulling it away from the wall turning Tamara to face her. "We will, but first we have got to find out who they are." Tamara's eyes begin to calm from the collected words from Ariel but Emily's body begins to tighten with anxiety. "But I thought the Anti-Lifimals were our enemy, not humans." Emily says in shaking quivering voice. Ariel pulls Tamara by the hand over to the bed where Emily sits hugging Hydra. Ariel strokes Hydra's head and she looks at Emily. "I don't want to fight humans either, but they have made the first move against us. We must now find them and make sure they are no longer a problem." Emily timidly looks at Ariel and nods in agreement.

Outside the sky still glows a warm golden orange as the sun slowly sets. The town's Market Square is a buzz with activity as a charity concert performed by the local junior schools band performs to the townspeople. With raffle draws and the kids serving a variety of foods and drinks everyone is gathered in joy. Dominique, Bianca and Nena are all enjoying the performance especially Bianca as she watches her little brother Richard playing the drums.

"Oh my god Bianca, he is so good!" Nena says as she dances to the beat of the music. Bianca cannot help but smile with pride as she watches her brother playing with his band mates.

Suddenly a _BOOMING_ sounds echoes out from above the concert. The band stops playing abruptly and everyone looks up in wonder. "What was that?" Richard asks looking to his band mates, but only blank stares looked back at him.

Bianca, Dominique and Nena all run off down an ally way between the old bakery and town tavern. "That was them wasn't it?" Nena asked. Dominique looked at the pair and replied, "Yes it was. An Anti-Lifimal is coming." Bianca looks back out to see all the people and spots her brother in the mix looking confused and worried. "What about them? My brother is out there!" she says with a touch of panic in her voice. Dominique reaches out and takes Bianca's hand and reassures her, "Don't worry we will protect them all." The three hear a scream, soon followed by more screams. "It's here! Bianca, Nena are you ready?" the three begin to glow calling forth the pink crystal of Virgo, the orange crystal of Capricorn and the green crystal of Taurus.

Scene 4

The three cry out together! "Jewel of the earth, Virgo shine!" "Jewel of the earth, Capricorn shine!" "Jewel of the earth, Taurus shine!" In a white lights Dominique begins to glow, in a green light Bianca begins to glow, in an orange light Nena begins to glow, a giant pale pink flower bud springs from the ground surrounding Dominique, vines spring up from the ground and gradually cover Bianca's body wrapping themselves around her as they go, a giant orange crystal surrounds Nena shinning in a brilliant warm light, The petals begin to slowly open with white light pouring out of the open spaces as it widens and as the flower opens fully Cure Virgo is revealed, the vines burst in a pure green light and Cure Taurus is revealed, the crystal shatters and explodes out in a shining orange light revealing Cure Capricorn, white, pink, green and orange lights twinkle up to the sky.

The town's people run in a panic as amusement stands are being trash, wood splintering spraying out in the wake of the destruction, shouts and screams pour out from the area in waves getting louder and louder. "STOP!" echoes out across the area bringing everything silent. Three figures land in front of the Anti-Lifimal bring it to a standstill in the streets. "I shall bring the blossom of rebirth to your evil heart! Cure Virgo!", "Through the fertility of the land I shall purify your evil heart! Cure Taurus!", "Through the vitality of the earth I shall crush your evil ways! Cure Capricorn!" the three Cures stand before the Anti-Lifimal ready to fight and united cry out, "Through our bonds we shall not break, Cures of the Earth unite, evil feel our might!"

Cure Taurus turns and sees her brother among the other town's people all watching the intense moment standing before them. "All of you get out of here! We will keep it busy!" Cure Taurus commands staring right at her brother as she does. All begin to flee from the area including her Richard. "OK! Now I can get my head in the game!" Cure Taurus says as she turns back rejoining her comrades in the staring contest to see who will make the first move in the fight.

The Anti-Lifimal looked like a demonic twisted version of a hyena. Two heads both complete with razor sharp teeth and razor spins at the base of the necks, sharp claws gleamed off the four powerful legs with three razor spines at the base of the back near a long whip like tail.

Like all Anti-Lifimals this beast had evil predatory eyes looking at the Precures like prey, but this time four eyes looked at them from two heads, both ready to strike. Cure Taurus's face begins to tighten having realized they have a problem. "Virgo, Capricorn, this is not going to be easy. That thing has two sets of eyes looking at us so it's gonna be hard to get the drop on it." Cure Capricorn thrusts her fist in front of her face and replies, "Then we hit it head on!" as she digs her foot into the ground and charges forward towards the beast.

The Anti-Lifimal turns its body and rears up onto its hind legs. Cure Capricorn twists her body as she get near the creature and swings all her power into a punch. The Anti-Lifimal body drops back down causing her to miss her mark and fall in front of the beast. It swings both of its heads at Cure Capricorn with full force sending her flying into the concert stage, burying her under the rubble. The Anti-Lifimal turns and charges at Cure Virgo and Taurus, the pair pulls an attack stance ready to fight back. As the creature plunges closer to them they fly off in opposite directions and the Anti-Lifimal digs its feet in and turns to go after Cure Virgo. She hears it gaining on her as she leaps and runs, the sound of its powerful legs thundering on the ground behind her. She jumps spinning around to face the beast and digs her heals in skidding backwards as she lands. "Rebirth Shield!" she cries, calling forth giant flower petals to create a wall between her and the Anti-Lifimal.

Scene 5

The Anti-Lifimal uses the petals as a spring board and jumps away from Cure Virgo and straight towards Cure Taurus instead. As it sweeps down towards her she narrowly avoids the swipe from its claws by somersaulting backwards. As she springs up from the flip she brings her hands up and cries, "Fertility Frenzy!" calling vines up from the ground towards the Anti-Lifimal.

Swinging its arm out it slices through two of the vines with its razor claws but three of its legs and one of its heads become ensnared by the four remaining vines. The free head and arm biting and scratch at the vines in an attempt to get free. The rubble at the stage begins to move and Cure Capricorn stands up holding the back of her head. "Ouch, that was not my best move." She says as she looks up spotting the Anti-Lifimal thrashing to get free. She charges in and shouts out "Vitality Quake!" Rocks pull up from the ground slamming into the Anti-Lifimal exploding as they hit.

The beast cries out as it crumbles away into twinkling pink, green and orange point of light drifting gently up into the sky. The three walk up towards each other. "Nicely done ladies!" Cure Capricorn says as she approaches the other two. "Next time, wait and listen to me Capricorn and you can avoid a headache." Cure Taurus replies with a grin on her face. The three share a giggle but it is cut short when they hear a voice crying out, "Tidal Life" a powerful jet of water shoots at the three.

They jump out of the way of the attack just in, they all look around and hear the sound of three figures landing behind them. "You will not get away with what you did you COWS!" Cure Cancer aggressively shouts out at the three. Cure Virgo, Taurus and Capricorn all look on in confusion at the three Cures standing before them.

"What are you talking about?" Cure Virgo asks gently as she steps forward towards the three. "You know exactly what you did!" Cure Cancer replies getting more irritated from the confusion of the Earth Cures. "We really do not know what you mean. We don't even know anything about you three." Cure Virgo states as she continues to approach the Water Cures. "What do you know?" Cure Pisces asks as the expression on her face changes to curiosity. "We are the Earth Cures, we are trying to find the Geo Gems and stop the Anti-Lifimals when they attack. That's all we know." Cure Virgo replies now standing only feet in front of the Water Cures. "LIES!" Cure Cancer shouts with pure aggression, "You are lying! I will not listen to any more!" Cure Cancer lunges towards Cure Virgo, she swings her hip around slamming the back of her heel into Cure Virgo sending her flying back into the ground. Cure Taurus and Capricorn pull a battle stance and charge towards the Water Cures ready to fight.

Scene 6

Cure Taurus flies towards Cure Cancer gliding inches above the ground, as she reaches her she pulls up punching up under Cure Cancers landing a direct hit. Cure Cancer looses her balance and falls back, but she uses the momentum to flip herself around swinging her leg back towards Cure Taurus. Cure Capricorn lunges towards Cure Scorpio swinging her hip around to kick her but Cure Scorpio twists her body around avoiding the attack. Cure Scorpio lashes her fist forcing Cure Capricorn to lean backwards to avoid the strike. She hears the wind rushing over her body as the fist soars only inches above her chest. The pair swing punches at each other blocking each other's hits but occasionally getting a hit in to the right or the left. Cure Pisces leaps into the air, Cure Virgo looks up and sees Cure Pisces descending from the sky. She turns on her side avoiding the force of the punch being delivered to the ground from the strike. Jumping to her feet just in time to block a side kick from Cure Pisces. The kicks come in from the left and then from the right over and over, flinging Cure Virgo from side to side as she tries to block the kicks with her forearms.

Cure Taurus and Cure Cancer exchange punches and kicks from each other and the two eventually reach a deadlock pulling each other in. They throw each other back through the air, Cure Taurus digs her heels into the ground and with all her power she leaps up into the sky souring towards Cure Cancer with great force. She extends her leg out to kick into Cure Cancer at full speed powered strike, but just as she is about to hit Cure Cancer her ankle is grabbed by Cure Cancer. Cure Cancer violently swings her around until releasing her, sending her flying into rows of chairs near where the concert stage once stood. Cure Cancer turns and sees Cure Scorpio and Capricorn locked in battle, she leaps into the air towards the pair. Cure Capricorn blocks a kick from Cure Scorpio and sees Cure Cancer coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. She lunges forward and grabs Cure Scorpio and pulls her into the path of an incoming kick from Cure Cancer. Cure Cancer crashes into Cure Scorpio and the pair lay on the floor defeated before Cure Capricorn. Cure Capricorn turns and sees Cure Virgo struggling to deflect Cure Pisces powerful kicks.

Cure Virgo is slammed hard to the right and quickly to the left by two powerful kicks throwing her to the floor. She looks up and sees Cure Pisces standing over her when suddenly Cure Capricorn swings up over Cure Pisces shoulder punching her hard in the back. Cure Pisces tumbles over Cure Virgo from the impact and rolls landing on her feet. She turns to stand to face Cure Virgo and Capricorn but instead spots Cure Cancer and Scorpio led on floor behind Cure the pair. She looks to the right and sees Cure Taurus led in a heap amongst the pile of chairs. "Ha, seems I am down two and you are down one." Cure Pisces says as she locks eye with the pair. Cure Virgo and Capricorn begin to walk around staring at Cure Pisces, "Why are you attacking us?" Cure Virgo asks. "It is too late for explanations." Cure Pisces abruptly replies and she raises her hands above her head. Cure Taurus begins to stir in the pile of chairs and rubs her forehead to regain her senses.

Cure Taurus looks up and sees Cure Cancer and Scorpio led on the floor unconscious, she continues to raise her head up and sees her two comrades standing faced off against Cure Pisces with her hands raised up ready to attack. Cure Taurus then spots her brother and some others watching the battle from an ally right behind Cure Virgo and Capricorn. "Tidal Life!" echoed out and Cure Taurus's blood ran cold.

She cries out with all her might, "STOP!" but it was too late! Cure Pisces hands began to glow aqua blue and a jet of water shoots out from them towards Cure Virgo and Capricorn. The two Cures jump out of the way of the attack. Cure Pisces is horrified when she realizes her attack is aimed right for the people in the ally. She fears for the worst she closes her eyes as she is unable to stop her attack as it flies towards them. Cure Taurus without thinking twice leaps in front of the attack and takes the full power of the hit. With a loud explosion and bright flash of aqua blue light, she falls to the floor with a mighty thud and her brother step out of the ally into the golden light from the sunset.

Scene 7

Cure Scorpio and Cancer begin to come to and as they get to their feet they see Cure Taurus led defeated. "Nice one Pisces! Where are the other two?" Cure Cancer asks. Cure Pisces turns to her comrades and replies, "No this is over. Look!" she points towards the townspeople all around the battlefield, "Innocents, we cannot have this fight with them here." Cure Scorpio looks and sees the Richard standing near the fallen Cure Taurs, "Cure Cancer, she is right. There is a difference between retreating from a fight and choose when to have a fight." Cure Virgo and Capricorn land near Cure Taurus, Cure Virgo leans down to her fallen comrade while Cure Capricorn stands ready in case the Water Cures change their minds in leaving the area. Cure Pisces walks towards Cure Scorpio and Cancer and the three begin to walk away, Cure Pisces turns back at the Earth Cures, "This is not over, it has only just begun. Next time it will end differently." She proclaims before the three leap into the sky vanishing from sight.

"Taurus can you hear me? Are you ok?" Cure Virgo asks as she places her hands on her back to lift her off the ground slightly. Cure Taurus gives out a small cough and slowly opens her eyes to see Cure Virgo looking down on her. "Apart from feeling like I got hit by a tidal wave, I'm fine!" Cure Taurus manages to reply with sarcasm even after taking a hit so powerful. Cure Capricorn turns and helps Cure Virgo get Taurus to her feet. Cure Taurus looks up and sees her brother and his fellow band members, she grins and says to them, "I thought I told you to get out of here." Her brother steps forward, "We are sorry we got you hurt." He quietly says looking at her with sorrowful eye. Not being able to help it Cure Taurus begins to smile and replies, "Any time." With the light in the sky starting to dim Cure Virgo and Capricorn helping Taurus leave and the three leap out of sight of the crowd.

Back at Ariel's apartment the three gather in the living room while Hydra sleeps in the bedroom still recovering. "I can't believe we had to leave, we had them!" Tamara says pouting slightly in the fact they had to retreat. Ariel sits gently on a chair and graciously says, "We had to, Cure Taurus was ready to sacrifice herself to protect those people. They have proven they will fight but will not endanger the innocent. We must make the same conviction. They are our enemy, but we must never endanger the people we are sworn to protect."

Meanwhile in the bedroom Hydra floats before the tall mirror and a large shadowed figure with red eyes shimmers out looking at her. She bows and says, "My lord, it has begun. They have had their first fight against the Earth Cures. They retreated because some people got near the battle so their conscious made them call it off. Next time I will make sure they meet away from a public place and they can then destroy each other!" The eyes on the figure narrow and a dark evil voice echoes, "I am pleased, make sure next time they do destroy each other!" The figure vanishes from view and Hydra suddenly begins to distort changing in size and shape revealing she is actually Petulance, one of Oblivions Four Horsemen. He clenches his fist and his eyes glow with a purple energy, in a grainy voice he says, "Oh I will my liege, I promise you that."

 **Next time: Battle of the Cures! – Earth Cure Vs Water Cures!**

The Earth Cures gather and discuss the battle they had with the Water Cures trying to figure out what they could have done to provoke the Water Cures. The following day at school Bianca notices how Tamara and Ariel have suddenly become very good friends despite not being in the same class or any clubs together. Has she discovered the identities of two of the Water Cure? What is Petulance planning next? What was the mysterious light that shone from Emily? What will happen when the Tribes meet for a second fight? Find out in the next episode!


	5. Battle of the Cures!

Precure Shinning Stars!

Episode 5 - Battle of the Cures! – Earth Cures VS Water Cures!

Scene 1

Music booms out filling the Performing Arts Theatre of Evergreen High School. The five members of 'Shimmering Falls Troupe' fluidly move stepping in time to the beat practicing their latest routine.

The song finishes with a grand beat and all the members finish in perfect unison in a brilliant stance giving for a powerful finale. They all allow their bodies to relax and head to a long black bench that runs along the back of the room. Wiping her brow Britney, the captain of the group, looks up at the other members, "Nice work guys, we are really getting there with that routine. Just a little bit of polishing here and there and I think we are good to perform at the school's open day next week." Finishing a gulp of her water Bianca looks at Britney and smiles, she replies, "Don't worry we will be a fine oiled machine with a few more practices in. Also Nena has picked it up so quickly." Nena sits up a little taken off guard and looks at Britney. Britney walks up to Nena and leans down, with her hands on her hips. She winks at Nena, grins and says, "Don't worry, you aren't the first person she has put on the spot like that." She leans up stretches out her back and continues, "Anyway that's it for today guys, grab your gear and clear out. See you all next week for practice and make sure you practice the steps at home."

Bianca and Nena walk to the lockers to get their bags to leave when Malcolm and Robbie rush up to them. "Glad we caught you guys!" Robbie says in an excited conduct. Nena and Bianca both look at each other confused and turn their gaze back onto the boys. Malcolm walks up to Nena, "We have some ideas for a routine!" He turns to Bianca pointing with excitement and continues, "And Bianca I am sure you have some to." He turns back to Nena grabbing her hands, "If we all meet up and work on it we could really add to it!" Bianca begins to giggle at Malcolm's manner and replies, "Sure, but god knows you guys need lessons in being cool around girls. Come on Nena." The girls grab their bags and leave. Malcolm turns to Robbie grinning, "Well I didn't stutter this time!" Robbie begins to laugh at Malcolm, he manages to calm himself down and looks at Malcolm. "Yeah and you were real smooth!" annoyed by the comment Malcolm turns his back on Robbie, "She said you guys need lessons, not just me, so guess what? You didn't fly all that smooth either!" Causing Robbie's shoulders to drop down in disappointment.

Bianca and Nena walk down the path, Nena clutching her bag in front of her waist and Bianca carries hers flung over her shoulder. Birds sing from the trees as they leave through the giant main gates of Evergreen High School where they are met by Dominique. "Good practice?" Dominique asks as she approaches the pair with a smile on her face.

Bianca and Nena walk up meeting Dominique either side of her and Nena replies, "It was good, we think we have our routine down for open day next week." Bianca interrupts abruptly, "Enough about dance practice. We need to talk about the whole drama from yesterday!"

Scene 2

The three girls walk down the path, "So where do we start?" Bianca asks. Nena turns to Dominique and sees she has worry building in her eyes. She then turns and sees Bianca walking in a much more carefree manner. She says to the pair, "Well I think we all remember the events from the fight with those three Cures, but why did they attack us? Did we do something to them?" Bianca abruptly stops turning back to face Dominique and Nena, she points her finger in front of her face much like a detective when they make a breakthrough in an investigation. She says with great anticipation, "I have been giving it much thought! Cross examining, gathering eye witness accounts, getting advice from Geon…" before she can say anymore she is interrupted by Nena, "Can you just get to the point please Bianca." Bianca's entire body shifts and she begins to hunch her posture down, she replies, "I got nothin'. I mean you and me Nena hadn't even seen them before and Dominique has only ever seen two of them once before." The trio continues their walk and Nena remarks, "Well that was worth all the buildup." Bianca pouts from the comment and crosses her arms as they continue to walk. Dominique cannot help it and begins to chuckle to herself shaking off her feeling of worry from earlier.

Dominique looks up into the sky and sees the clouds gently floating across the crystal blue sky. Something about just being near Nena and Bianca calms her and helps her find clarity where none existed before. "Maybe things will be revealed to us in time?" she suggests. Dominique brings her head back down and sees Nena and Bianca both looking at her in confusion, Dominique continues. "I mean, we don't know much about being Precures at the moment, maybe the Water Cures know something we don't." Bianca grins as Nena begins to giggle. For some reason Dominique's words have helped them forget the confusion from the matter. Bianca takes Dominique by the hand and announces to her, "We will discover those things together and face them together." Nena takes Dominique's other hand and responds, "And hopefully we will make peace with the Water Cures and fight together instead of against each other." Dominique looks baffled at them as both seem to have believed her words. Suddenly the moment is ruined when they hear rustling coming from a bush as they walk past. The three turn ready for anything when suddenly Geon bursts out of the bush flying towards the three.

Landing in Bianca's arms, the girls quickly dash down an ally with him hoping no one saw him. He looks up very proud of himself but only sees Bianca, Nena and Dominique all with an angry look on their face. "Geon how many times are you going to do this?" Dominique asks in a disappointed voice. He looks up with confusion asking, "Do what?" Bianca in a stern manner holds Geon in front of her looking him dead in the eye and tells him. "You cannot do this! People will find out about us! You have to be careful not to let people see you!" Geon's head drops down and in a quiet voice he says, "I am sorry, I am not used to having to hide from sight. I will try and do better." Bianca lifts him up higher up over her head. He looks down at her and sees her face change from a frown to a smile, as she lowers him she says, "That's all I ask." Nena leans in and asks Geon, "Geon what do you know about the Water Cures?"

Geon looks up at them and begins to grip onto Bianca's arm with fear. "Geon what's wrong?" Bianca asks from feeling the grip get tighter on her arms, she could feel his small claws gripping into her skin. He looks up at her and says, "I don't remember any of it. I'm afraid. All I remember after waking up is I had to find you three and the Geo Gems. I don't remember anything else, not even about my life from before I slept." Dominique leans in and strokes Geon on the head. He looks up at sees her face filled with sadness for him. "It's ok Geon, we are with you now. That's half of it done. Maybe when we find the Geo Gems you will remember the rest." Geon begins to smile and takes Dominique's hand. "Thank you Dominique, it is no surprise a girl like you was chosen to lead the Earth Cures."

Scene 3

The following day at school Bianca is in cafeteria standing in line ready for her lunch.

As she waits she cannot help it, her thoughts are consumed with thoughts on the Water Cures and them declaring war on her and her friends. _"Who are they? What do they think we did?"_ keep repeating over and over in her head. "Hello lovely, what can I get for you today?" the lunch lady asks, snapping Bianca out of her trance-like trail of thought. She looks at the choices and replies, "Chicken Salad please." She takes the plate from the lunch lady, pays and looks for somewhere to sit. She gazes out and sees a free spot. She sits down at the large round table and notices two girls, Tamara and Arial, sitting opposite her.

She only knows the pair from their reputation around the school. She knew Ariel was a Senior at the school and the top diver and swimmer at the school and that Tamara a Junior was co-captain of the martial art club with her twin brother Tommy. But to her surprise they were chatting away seemingly very friendly, some would even consider it the way you would talk to a best friend. Bianca put her head down and ate her salad, but while she was eating she couldn't help but over hear the two talking. The odd word here and there, but suddenly she hears it clearly. A whisper that seemed to carry louder as one of them says "Anti-Lifimal." She rushes the rest of her salad as quickly as she can eager to leave the table and find Nena. She gets up leaving the table taking her plate to the disposal pile and she turns back she sees Tamara and Ariel leaving the dining hall ahead of her. _"I have to find Nena."_ Bianca thinks to herself as she follows behind them.

Bianca searches the school grounds for Nena, she checks the courtyard and the classrooms, but no luck. She decides to check the Dance Theatre. She and pushes the large black door open to she see the only person there is. "Hey Bianca, what's up?" Britney asks as she turns to pick up her bag. "Oh nothin' really, just lookin' for Nena, have you seen her about?" Bianca replies. Britney pulls her bag on her shoulder and shakes her head, "Sorry Bianca, I haven't seen her since practice yesterday. If I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her." Bianca's shoulders slump down in her disappointment. "Thanks Britney." She replies as she turns to leave, but Britney has danced with Bianca for a few years now and knows something is wrong. "Bianca what's up? I know you better than this, something is wrong. You can tell me." Bianca looks back at Britney and wishes she could tell her old friend everything but instead simply replies, "It's nothin', baby bro kept me up all night. Thanks again and see ya later." The bell rings just as she is about to leave and she is left with no choice but to abandon her search and go to class.

Scene 4

The final bell sounds signaling the end of the day. Bianca has had difficulty all afternoon trying to think of anything other the Ariel and Tamara. She walks down the path towards the giant gates and she spots Tamara and Emily in the distance walking together. _"Even if I am alone I can follow them, no I have to follow them. I need to confirm what I think."_ She begins to trail them, and finds their route odd. She knew Tamara lived at a Dojo in the other direction and Ariel lived not far from the Market Square. _"This is odd. Where are they going?"_ Bianca begins to think, _"if they are two of the Water Cures maybe they are meeting the third, or maybe I am just mad and they are just goin' somewhere innocent."_ The pair turns the corner heading towards the Market Square. Bianca peeks her head around the corner to see the two of them have stopped and are now joined by a third, a girl with dark hair wearing a uniform the same as Dominique's.

" _This is it? they have got to the Water Cures."_ Before she can think any further she sees the trio begin to walk across the market square heading towards an apartment complex. _"Damn it! Lost em"_ she thinks to herself, but as she gazes her eyes up she sees in the sky a purple and blue fish flying towards a window of the building.

" _What the…Is that another fairy? I've got to get closer."_ She casually walks into the market square and pretends she needs to rest on a bench facing the building. She sits and watches the fish go in through a window and she sees them. She sees Tamara, Ariel and the dark haired girl they met only moments before. She clearly makes out Tamara and the dark haired girl talking to the fish while Ariel looks out of the window. _"Ok gotta look casual, don't wanna tip her off."_ She thinks to herself.

Bianca gets up and walks away from the bench calmly and casually. As she approaches the edge of the Market Square she turns back and sees Ariel still staring out the window. She feels dread fill every muscle and she picks up her pace to get away from the Market square. "Emily, Tamara I think we have been discovered." Ariel says up in the apartment. "What do you mean?" Tamara asks in a defensive form slamming her hand on the coffee table. "A girl from our school was in the market place looking directly my apartment, and when she left she turned to check on us again before quickly leaving." Emily brings her hands up and timidly asks, "are you sure she was looking into here?" Ariel turns drawing the attention of Tamara, Emily and Hydra as she commands the room with her presence, "Yes, I am sure. She looked me dead in the eye." Tamara punches her fist into her hand and declares like a hunter crying for a kill, "We must go after her!" Ariel describes the girl's appearance to the Tamara and Emily making Tamara to realise it was the girl sitting at their table during lunch. The three begin to shine calling forth their Cure Crystals.

They cry out in unison, "Jewel of the Water, Pisces Shine!" "Jewel of the Water, Cancer Shine!" "Jewel of the Water, Scorpio Shine!"

Scene 5

Bianca runs down the path as fast as she could heading towards Nena's house, as she looks back she sees blue and purple lights shining out of a window from the apartment complex. _"Oh god, they saw me."_ She thinks to herself as her gut sinks in fear of the three Cures chasing after her. She dashes into an ally way knowing she has no other choice she shines green calling forth her Taurus Crystal.

She takes the crystal and calls out, "Jewel of the Earth, Taurus Shine!" In a green light Bianca begins to glow, vines spring up from the ground and gradually cover her body wrapping themselves around her as they go. They cover her completely and in a burst of green light Cure Taurus is revealed with green lights twinkling around her.

She stands powerfully and announces, "Through the Fertility of the land I shall purify your evil heart! Cure Taurus!" she looks up and leaps up through the ally to the roof tops and begins to flee jumping from roof top to roof top. "Tidal Life!" echoes out over the rooftops.

A powerful jet of water flies centimeters in front of Cure Taurus's face causing her to stop. She turns in shock and sees Cure Pisces standing opposite her on the roof top across the road.

"I knew you were watching us." Cure Pisces says in a powerful voice as she flips her long ponytail with her hand from her face. "What did we do to you?" Cure Taurus cries out. Before anything else can be said she hears a noise coming from above and as she looks up she sees Cure Cancer descending from the sky.

She leaps back causing Cure Cancer to slam the full force of her punch into the roof making it collapse under the force. The sight of Cure Cancer disappearing through the roof sends Cure Pisces into action and she dives across the road from the roof towards Cure Taurus. Cure Taurus avoids Pisces just in time, giving her the chance to turn and flee to another roof top. The pair leaps from roof top to roof top in a chase where both are equally match in speed and agility. Cure Taurus lands on a roof and turns ready to change direction when she hears, "Courage Crash!" ripple through the air.

Eight points of water shoot up around Cure Taurus surrounding her in a cage of water bars. They begin to turn twisting up, but she manages to dive through the gap narrowly avoiding injury as seconds later she hears the explosion from the attack behind her. As she looks up she sees Cure Scorpio standing before her.

"Just come quietly and do not force me to hurt you." Cure Scorpio offers as Cure Pisces lands next to her. Cure Taurus grips her hand into a fist and pounds the ground. She jerks her head up looking at the pair and proclaims, "NEVER!" To everyone's surprise the passion coming from her causes Cure Taurus causes her to glow green when suddenly the light shoots out of her into two beams of light flying off into the distance.

Scene 6

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Cure Pisces shouts in shock. Cure Scorpio turns and looks all around. She sees no signs of the lights and suddenly realizes what it was. "It happened to me the other day. I will explain later. Let's take her down before it's too late!" Cure Scorpio says to Cure Pisces as she turns to face Cure Taurus. Cure Pisces nods and turns also facing Cure Taurus and the three engage in battle. Cure Pisces swings her leg with all her might into Cure Taurus but is block just in time as Cure Taurus pulls her hands up to deflect the kick, but then Cure Scorpio dives at Cure Taurus punching her with full force in the face throwing her off balance. As she falls to the floor Cure Cancer lands joining the other two, the three approach Cure Taurus as she lay hunched over on the floor.

Cure Taurus tries to get to her feet when Cure Cancer razes her leg up, and like a praying mantis striking she kicks out striking Cure Taurus across the face again knocking her unconscious. She hits the ground with a thud and Cure Scorpio and Cancer lift her up from under the arms ready to take her back with them. "What do you think that light was Scorpio?" Cure Pisces asks. Cure Scorpio turns her head checking around and replies, "If I am right it's a way for us to call for help. The other day when I found Hydra the same thing happened to me. I just knew to head to yours when the light shot out of me and when I got there you two were ready for me. How did you know to head back? I think you instinctively knew to head back when the light left me. It is like a Precure S.O.S." Cure Cancer looks over the head of the unconscious Cure Taurus at Cure Scorpio with shock in her face and says, "It's funny you say that, I did just know all of a sudden to head back." Cure Pisces suddenly takes a stance ready for action. She looks back at the other two and says, "So did I, which means Capricorn and Virgo could be on the way right now."

Cure Cancer and Scorpio lay Taurus on the floor and take a stance like Cure Pisces. All three gaze out looking for signs of any arrivals. "Rebirth Shield!" cries out across the roof tops.

Three giant light pink flower petals spring out of the floor flinging all three of the Water Cures away from Cure Taurus. Cure Virgo and Capricorn fly down from the sky landing near their fallen comrade.

Cure Capricorn turns ready to fight, "Is she ok?" she asks Cure Virgo. Cure Virgo leans over and turns Cure Taurus so she can see her face. She is shocked when she sees a huge bruise on her cheek, cut on her lip and a black eye. "No she is not! She is badly hurt!" she cries back in a panic. _"Believe in your kind heart."_ A voice whispers to Cure Virgo. "What? Did you hear that?" She asks Cure Capricorn in a confused state. "What? Hear what?" Cure Capricorn replies. Cure Virgo looks down at Cure Taurus and she cannot help herself, tears begin to fall from her eyes as she looks at her badly hurt new friend.

Scene 7

The tears of sadness are cut short as Cure Virgo hears the sound of someone landing on the roof not far from her. She looks up and only feet away from her stands the Water Cures. Trembling with fear she feels a wind pass over the top of her and she sees Cure Capricorn soaring toward the three. She lands just in front of the three and begins to spin like a ballerina on the tip of her toes and suddenly whips her leg up in a mighty spin around hitting all three sending them back a short distance. "Virgo! Get Taurus out of here!" Cure Capricorn shouts as she dodges a sweeping upper cut from Cure Cancer. Cure Virgo looks down at Taurus again and the tears start to fall again. "I am sorry Taurus I couldn't protect you." She whimpers, she hears a sweeping sound coming down towards her. She looks up and sees Cure Pisces coming at her and Taurus with her leg extended out ready to strike down with a mighty kick. Cure Virgo clutches Cure Taurus and screams out, "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER ANYMORE!" A bursting white light radiates off of her breaking Pisces stance ready to kick and leaving her covering her eyes from the blinding light. Virgo calls out with all her might "Rebirth Shield!"

Giant light pink flower petal glowing in a white light spring up all around Cure Pisces. They close all around her trapping her inside a giant flower bud. She lays Taurus down on the floor and stands, she sees Cure Capricorn taking a punch from Cure Cancer and a kick from Cure Scorpio making her lose her balance and fall to the floor. "Rebirth Shield!"

She cries out again making more giant light pink petals to shoot from the ground closing up around the pair trapping them inside another giant flower bud. Cure Capricorn looks up and sees Virgo shining brightly. "Are you ok?" Cure Virgo ask. Cure Capricorn gets to her feet and says, "I am thanks to you, but what's happened to you? You are glowing!" Cure Virgo looks at her hands and looks back at Cure Capricorn, "I don't know, I just know I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt." She turns and leans down over Cure Taurus. She places her hands on Cure Taurus's chest and the light passes into Cure Taurus through her hands. The bruise, cut and black eye all begin to instantly heal and she starts to regain consciousness as the light begins to fade completely from Cure Virgo.

Cure Virgo helps Cure Taurus to her feet, "Are you ok Taurus?" she asks as Taurus stands straight. "I think so. But what happened?" she asks only to see the two giant light pink flower buds closed tightly wobbling on the floor from something obviously being trapped inside. Cure Capricorn walks up and reaches out placing her hand on Cure Taurus's shoulder and says. "We can tell you all about it later. But for now I say we get out of here, before they get out of there." The three turn and leap off of the roof away eventually landing at the park. The three transform back to their civilian forms and look back from where they came from. "How did you guys know I needed help?" Bianca asks as the sun begins to set in a fire orange before the three. Dominique reaches out and takes her hand, "I just knew something was wrong and where you were so I came as fast as I could." Bianca looks at her in the eyes a little bewildered from the response. Nena takes Bianca's other hand drawing her focus onto her and says, "I did to, it is strange, I do not know how to describe it I just knew something was wrong." Bianca smiles at the pair and replies, "I wonder if it had anything to do with that weird light?" Dominique and Nena both look at her shocked and confused and both ask, "What light?"

The End.

Next time: The Power of the Elements! – The Truth in the Past!

Bianca tells Dominique all about how she knows who the Water Cures are, but when she mentions seeing Hydra Geon remembers some of his past! What will he reveal to the Earth Cures? When did it all start with Oblivion? What is Petulance's next plan? Find out in the next episode!


	6. The Power of the Elements

Precure Shinning Stars!

Episode 6 - The Power of the Elements! – The Truth in the Past!

Scene 1

The suns crystal rays shines down onto the extravagant grounds of Dominique's family mansion. The plants and flowers in the garden all thrived, from the excellent care from the grounds man and his team, brilliant colors in all directions and sweet smells that filled the air. Sat around an elegant white outdoors dining table and chairs sat Dominique, Bianca, Nena and Geon.

"WOW! Dominique! Your pad is sweet! If I lived here I wouldn't even find my brother!" Bianca commented as she looked all around seeing nothing but high priced extravagances in every direction. "Enough of that, we need to talk about yesterday." Nena interrupts in a commanding tone. Bianca's eyes are snapped towards her from the tone, but she looks to the right of Nena and sees Dominique looking down defeated. It was odd considering how powerful she was in the last battle and how without her the three of them would have lost. "Dominique, what's up?" She asks. Dominique looks up and sees the kind look coming from Bianca's eyes filling her with the courage to speak. "It's nothing, I spoke to my father earlier and he still doesn't know when he will be back."

Nena places her hand on Dominique's back and smiles at her. "Don't worry, when my father came over from Africa two months before me and my mother I was very sad to. I missed him greatly, but my mother told me that nothing would stop my father's love from getting to me. All I had to do was feel it. I am sure if you let yourself, you will feel your father's love from wherever he is." Dominique looks at Nena's warm expression causing her to smile. The whole moment made Bianca feel awkward as what Nena said was a bit to 'chicken soup' for the soul for her liking. Eager to get away from it she says, "So yesterday…"

Nena and Dominique look across the table at Bianca, ready to hear the events that led up to the battle the day before when Geon climbs on the table and walks towards the center. Geon pulls a heroic pose and with all his might declares, "Well yesterday was very important! I discovered a grand secret! It took hours of hard work and then I realized the brilliance of it all!" The girls all look at him in total confusion. Geon suddenly pulls out a box from behind. "In here is what I discovered!" The girls all stand in excitement. Nena asks, "Is it a Geo Gem?" Geon looks at her baffled. "What? No it's my great discovery!" he opens the box and the girls all peer toward the lid. "WHAT!" they all shout when to their surprise is only a pie sitting in the box. "This was your discovery!" Bianca sarcastically remarks.

Geon looks down at the pie and looks back at the girls saying, "Yes! I smelt this wonderful smell yesterday and I followed it all day until I found this! There were six but I couldn't help it I ate one for dinner, one for supper, one for breakfast, one for lunch and one for a snake this afternoon. I thought that's why you all met, to find out where I was all day." The three girls all start laughing and sit back down leaving Geon very disappointed in their reaction to his great pie discovery. Bianca leans forward leaning her arms on the table edge and looks at Geon. As he looks back at her she says, "No Geon we met because yesterday I discovered who the Water Cures are and they attacked me!" Geon's face turns to shock and he runs to Bianca in concern, "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" Bianca picks him up and places him on her lap replying, "No they didn't hurt me and did no one tell you it's rude to stand on tables."

Nena leans forward asking, "So who are they?" Bianca begins to stroke Geon and looks at her comrades, "It happened at lunch yesterday. I noticed Ariel Anderson and Tamara Cooper sitting together. It was just something I couldn't help but feel was odd cos I know they ain't exactly two peas in a pod, heck they ain't even in the same year. When I left school I saw them again together so I followed them. They went to the Market Square and met this girl in a uniform from your school Dominique, she looked your age and she had long dark hair. They went into a massive apartment complex so I was going to leave, but I looked up and saw a blue and purple fish flying in the sky…" before she can continue Geon's three gems on his side begin to shine brightly. The shine slowly covers him and he floats into the air, the light gets brighter and brighter until it just dims to nothing and he floats back down into Bianca's lap.

Scene 2

The three all look at Geon and his eyes begin to open slowly. He leaps to the air punching up screaming out, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" The three all look at each other perplexed and then cast their gaze back on Geon to see him dancing with joy around the table. Bianca grabs Geon pulling him back on her lap saying to him, "Didn't we go over this like five minutes ago?" the grin on Geon's face is broken as he looks up at Bianca's stern look. "Do not walk on the table!" she firmly says to him. He looks up with a sad look and replies, "I'm sorry, but it's brilliant! I just couldn't help myself! How did I forget all of that!" The girls look at each other with such confusion. Dominique sits up and asks Geon, "What is it? What is brilliant?" Geon places his front paws on the edge of the table and looks over at Dominique. He clears his throat and says "I have remembered how this all started! It must have been hearing about Hydra that did it."

Nena tilts her head in confusion and asks, "Who is Hydra?" Geon turns to look at her, "Hydra is the Water Cures' fairy partner!" All three of the girls pull in more ready to listen to Geon. Bianca looks down at Geon in her lap and says, "So spill the beans! We gotta know what's goin' on if we are gonna fight whatever it is." Geon jumps off of Bianca's lap landing on to an empty chair and turns around. To his surprise all three girls have pulled their chairs in closer ready to hear his tale. "Ok girls let me start at the beginning." Bianca chuckles and remarks, "That is normally the best place to start." Geon looks at her and for a change he is looking at her with a strict look in his eyes causing her to quickly stop giggling. "That's better Bianca, ok so here it is. Before anything existed there was all-mother, Gaia.

She was the first entity and not even she knows how long she was alone for." Dominique begins to fidget in her seat causing Geon to stop his story. "What's the matter Dominique?" he asks. She looks up slightly timid at him, mainly in fear of getting a look from him like Bianca got only moments ago. "Well I was taught the universe was created by a big bang." Geon grins at her and replies, "Yes it was, but we will get to that soon enough."

"Please continue Geon." Nena says softly. "Ok where was I? Oh yes Gaia being alone. After a long time alone she decided she needed companionship so she created the five elemental gods and goddesses. The first she created was the Goddess of Fire and God of Light, and they had a power she had never imagined. They used their elemental powers to cause the Big Bang which created the first stars to shine in the universe. The three lived happily together, but Gaia decided this 'new reality' for lack of a better term, needed beauty. So Gaia created the Goddesses of Water and God of Earth. The pair created beautiful worlds for life to grow and thrive in. Gaia then created a final God the God of Air, who used his powers to make the universe turn starting the cycle of time to allow the lands to change freely. The universe grew larger and Gaia decided to life to thrive in their new creation. With this new wonderful galaxy created Gaia and her children watched as life grew and changed."

The three girls all looked at Geon in wonder with them all trying to imagine what it must have been like. "Wow that is so cool!" Bianca proclaims as she sits back in her chair while pulling her hands behind her head. Geon turns and flexes his bicep towards the girls, "It is indeed 'cool' as you put it, but it didn't stop there." Bianca pulls her body forwards as Nena asks, "Please continue Geon." Geon begins to notice he had the girls' undivided attention and enjoying it, "Well when they created one universe they decided to create more. In total they made six universes, one for each of them to watch over and to protect. So Gaia did not lose her connection to the Gods and Goddesses she created us! The elemental fairies, me Geon the fairy of Earth, Hydra the fairy of Water, Pyronia the fairy of Fire, Aeron the fairy of Wind and Lumminian the fairy of Light." Dominique's eyes twinkled from the wonder and magic behind the story, Nena had a clear look of curiosity wanting to know more while Bianca looked at Geon, "Why do I get the feeling a 'but' is about to come up in this story." She asks as Geon looks at the trio completely spellbound.

Scene 3

Geon turns at Bianca causing her to seize up in fear of getting another disapproving look, only to be greatly relieved when Geon replies to her, "You are indeed right Bianca. For thousands of years we helped Gaia in your universe, we saw her as our mother always ready to help her with whatever she asked. But that all changed. One day tragedy struck when Lumminian vanished!" All three of the girls pulled in closer to Geon and Nena couldn't help herself, "What happened to him?"

Geon expression turned to one of sadness and he looked at the three girls, "Something terrible happened. Something that not even Gaia could foresee happening. Something had happened to the God of Light." "What do you mean!" Bianca shouted jumping out of her seat making everyone jump from her abrasiveness. Dominique looks at her with the timid look in her eyes and quietly says, "Bianca sit down, Geon what happened to him?" Geon collects himself and continues, "Well unknown to Gaia, Corruption was her opposite and was created at the same time. Where Gaia longed for companionship, Chaos longed for loneliness. So Chaos waited until he was strong enough and he attached a part of himself onto the God of Light turning him into Oblivion, and giving him a new purpose in life. To destroy all there was and will be for his master.

Gaia could feel the suffering of all life in the galaxy Oblivion had once protected as he slowly consumed every atom of the universe. She had no choice so with the other Gaia, the Gods and Goddesses attacked Oblivion in an attempt to stop him." Bianca jumps up from her seat again shouting, "Alright! Gaia and her crew took him down!" Nena looks up at Bianca shaking her head replying, "I fear not, for if they did we would not be here now fighting him and his forces now. Geon, what happened in the battle?" Geon turns to Nena with his eyes welling up in tears, "It was terrible. When they arrived Oblivion has absorbed all the life into himself. He had an entire galaxy for an army. They all fought against his forces with all their might, but Oblivion created his fire four generals. Petulance, Famine, War and Death."

"With his new generals he ordered them to attack the galaxies protected by Earth, Air, Fire and Water. The other gods and goddesses had no choice but to use their powers to seal Gaia and our galaxy safe away from the battle. They created the twelve signs of the zodiac with each God and Goddess powering three of the signs each, this created the protective barrier around our galaxy protecting the all-mother. Gaia was heartbroken knowing the other were fighting to protect her, I guess the Gods and Goddesses saw her as their mother just like us fairies and felt they had to protect her. Gaia wanted to believe the Gods and Goddesses would win but out of fear that they may not she used us fairies as a connection to her the Gods and Goddesses to aid them, but with her power spent she had to fall into a long sleep, as did I and the other fairies. Now that we have awoken it is clear that Oblivion has won and most likely consumed all the life in the other four galaxies protected by Earth, Fire, Water and Air. I just hope the Gods and Goddesses were able to escape him." By this point the recount of all the past events gets too much for Geon and he begins to cry uncontrollably. Dominique reaches out picking him up and bringing him towards her for an embrace. "It's ok Geon, we are here with you now." She says gently as he cries into her.

Scene 4

Away from the Earth Cures in a dark hollow, Petulance stares into a black pool of ooze with red eyes looking back at him. "PETULANCE! WHY DO THE PRECURES STILL LIVE!" screams out of from the pool with rage causing the hollow to rumble and shake like bombs going off in the walls. Petulance avoids debris falling all around him begging, "My liege I promise I will take care of them this time. This time I will confront the Earth Cures myself and destroy them, then I shall do the same to the Water Cures." The rumbles gradually stop and the evil red eyes looking at him narrow, "Make sure that you do Petulance, for my patience grows short!" comes from the pool as the eyes slowly vanish into the black abyss. Petulance stands and waves his hand summoning a dark purple portal, "I shall kill them all!" he proclaims as he clutches his fist and walks through the portal.

He soars above the town scanning the land below for any signs of the Earth Cures. He passes over a large estate where he sees three girls sitting around a table. _"Hmm three girls."_ He thinks to himself, suddenly he spots it. He spots Geon sitting in one of the girls laps. "I have you!" he cries out as he descends from the sky with full force. The wind whistles in his ears and he sweeps down from the sky. He crashes into a statue of a young woman standing in the ground with an almighty boom, sending fragments of marble flying in all directions. The rumble from the impact tremors throughout the ground, all the girls jump to their feet and Dominique asks, "What was that? It wasn't an Anti-Lifimal." Bianca looks at her confused, "How do you know that?" Dominique looks Bianca in the eyes and replies, "The sound happened with an impact. When an Anti-Lifimal is born you hear a sound like thunder, but never feel an impact." Nena gazing all around sees a dust cloud coming up not too far from them, "Look!" she cries and she points it out to the others.

The three run to the dust cloud and are stunned to see a man with leather trousers and jacket, long purple hair, glowing purple eyes and a purple energy smoldering off of his hands. "PRECURE YOU SHALL DIE TODAY!" he cries out shooting a beam of purple energy at the three. Bianca grabs Dominique diving to the right and Nena ducks to the left narrowly avoiding the blast from the beam. They feel the wind and then see the dust come from behind them where the energy beam hit and destroying a flower bed. "This guy means business." Bianca shouts over to Nena. Dominique surprises Nena and Bianca by getting to her feet first. "I don't know who you are, but I planted that flower bed with my father! Now you will pay! Come on girls, time to get serious!" Nena and Bianca share a grin and get to their feet standing alongside Dominique.

Scene 5

The three girls begin to glow in white, green and orange calling forth their Cure Crystals. The three take their crystals and cry out "Jewel of the Earth, Virgo Shine!", "Jewel of the Earth, Capricorn Shine!", "Jewel of the Earth, Taurus Shine!" In a white lights Dominique begins to glow, in a green light Bianca begins to glow, in an orange light Nena begins to glow, a giant pale pink flower bud springs from the ground surrounding Dominique, vines spring up from the ground and gradually cover Bianca's body wrapping themselves around her as they go, a giant orange crystal surrounds Nena shinning in a brilliant light. The petals begin to slowly open with white light pouring out of the open spaces as it widens and as the flower opens fully Cure Virgo is revealed, the vines burst in a pure green light and Cure Taurus is revealed, the crystal shatters and explodes out in a shining orange light revealing Cure Capricorn, white, pink, green and orange lights twinkle up to the sky. "Through our bonds we shall not break, Cure of the Earth unite, evil feel our might!"

Before any of the Cures even move a muscle Petulance sweeps across the land grabbing Cure Virgo by the head taking her back with him and slamming her into another statue. He releases his grip allowing her to slowly fall to the floor amongst the rubble. "VIRGO!" Cure Taurus shouts out as she hurls herself at Petulance throwing the back of her heel into him with great force causing dust to fly up from the ground. As the dust settles Petulance is revealed to be holding Cure Taurus's leg having blocked the kick. He swings around her around throwing her into Cure Capricorn, knocking the pair to the ground. He turns back looking down at Cure Virgo laying on the floor. "How can someone so weak have bested my plans so many times!" he shouts at her. She tilts her head up at him and replies, "Easy, we fight for the right reason!" She raises her hand quickly up from the ground and shouts "Rebirth Shield!"

Giant glowing flower petals surround Cure Virgo getting brighter and brighter. The light so blinding it pushes Petulance away from her giving her the chance to get to her feet and leap over to Cure Taurus and Capricorn, she helps them to their feet and the three turn to the dazed enemy. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Cure Virgo asks. Petulance regains his focus and he looks at the trio with pure hatred burning in his eyes. "I am Petulance, general to Oblivion and the bringer of your doom!" He plunges at them all three avoiding the mighty punch that was being thrown at them. "Fertility Frenzy!" Cure Taurus cries out calling vines up from the ground wrapping around Petulance's arm.

"Ha! You think weeds can stop me? I am the bringer of decay and disease." His arm begins to glow in a dark purple aura and the lush green vines turn orange and then brown. He gently moves his arm and the withered vines crumble into dust. "See your attempts are futile, this is yout last day Precure and once I have dealt with you I shall do the same to the Water Cures!" he declares. The three Cures surrounding him unsure of what to do next.

Scene 6

"Capricorn! Do it!" Cure Taurus cries out to her comrade. Cure Capricorn leaps towards Petulance and she is unsure how but she knows exactly what Cure Taurus was thinking. As Petulance tries to grab her she skids along the ground under his arm as it swings towards her. "Vitality Quake!" She cries as she turns to face him, the earth around him rips up flying at him exploding as it hits creating dust and smoke to lift up into the sky. A gust of power blows the dust away, standing with a raging purple aura Petulance looks at the Precures with a malevolent stare. He raises his hand to the three, his hands bursting with a burning purple energy and he shoots it a massive deadly sweep. The ground rumbles, dusts and smoke billows into the sky from the devastating power. A short distance away at the dojo owned by Tamara's family. The Water Cures are gathered practicing their teams fighting dynamics.

They feel the ground tremble beneath them causing Emily to tumble to the ground. "What was that?" She asked as she gets to her feet to see Ariel and Tamara looking out the window. "What are you looking at?" she asked the pair. "Look, smoke!" Tamara replies as she points out of the window. Ariel turns to them and glows aqua blue calling her cure crystal forth. "Let's go." She commands to Tamara and Emily. At the battle the smoke and dust begins to clear revealing Cure Virgo, Taurus and Capricorn all protected by giant glowing pale pink flower petals. "We are not that easily defeated!" Cure Taurus cries out. "We will show you the power we hold!" Cure Capricorn declares with a powerful voice. Petulance's body shifts in fear as the pair begin to glow brighter and more vibrant in color. Cure Taurus snaps her gaze on her target and she shouts out, "Fertility Frenzy!"

Dozens of giant glowing vines shoot out of the ground wrapping tightly around Petulance. He struggles harder and harder but the grip squeezes in more with each move he makes. Cure Capricorn turns to face him and calls out, "Vitality Quake!" Giant boulder and rocks rip up out of the ground and hurl toward Petulance. They begin to rotate around him getting faster and faster when they suddenly pull into him all at once exploding with a mighty roar. Smoke filters up into the sky revealing Petulance lying on the floor defeated. He lifts his torso off the ground and turns to look at the town ready to escape when he sees a aqua blue, purple and navy blue light in the distance. He grins and turns to the Earth Cures who's shine begins to dim, "Perfect." He mutters as he begins to completely turn purple and shrinks down into Hydra looking badly beaten.

Scene 7

"What! What's going on?!" Cure Taurus shouts out. Before the three can do anything else they hear from above them, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU COWS!" They look up and see Cure Cancer descending down ready to strike with a mighty fist ready. They three jump out of the way just in time, causing her to crash into the ground making the earth crack beneath her fist. The three land a short distance away and see Cure Pisces and Scorpio landing near disguised Petulance. Cure Pisces looks at the body of the beaten Hydra, she then looks at the Earth Cures. "Why?! Why did you do this? What did she do to you?" She calls out to them. Cure Virgo looks at them and takes a step forward, "You don't understand, that's not who you…" Before she can say another word Cure Cancer throws a might punch at her causing her to leap back to avoid the hit. "It's no good, they are not going to listen to us." Cure Taurus says as she takes a fighting stance. "Agreed." Cure Capricorn replies joining Taurus. Cure Virgo reluctantly joins them and the three soar towards a different member of the Water Cures each.

Cure Taurus swings a kick at Cure Scorpio which she manages to block with her hands. She uses the momentum from Taurus's kick to swing her around throwing her off balance. As Cure Taurus stumbles she shouts "Fertility Frenzy!" Vines shoot toward Cure Scorpio, as the vines fly at the blue Precure she digs her heels into the ground and shouts out, "Courage Crash!" Points of water shoot out of the ground at the vines cutting them as they sour through the air. They drop to the floor and the pair stand ready for another round. Cure Virgo blocks a mighty punch from Cure Cancer, the hit, so powerful it pushes her back causing a dust trial to kick up as she flies backwards. As she looks up she sees Cure Cancer souring down from the sky at her ready to strike. As the punch hurls towards Virgo she grabs the fist with her hands, Cure Cancer's arm trembles from the force put into the hit. "Why won't you listen to us?" Cure Virgo pleads at Cure Cancer. Cure Cancer swings her other arm around punching hard into Cure Virgo, smacking her to the floor. "We will not listen to the lies of cows! You will pay for what you did!" Cure Cancer declares as she stands over her.

Cure Capricorn calls out, "Vitality Quake!" causing the earth to rip up from the ground shooting at Cure Pisces. The obvious leader of the Water Cures raises her hands and calls out, "Tidal Life!" Water jets shoot from her hands shooting the fly rocks out of the sky. They explode as the make contact causing dust to cover the battle field blinding them from each other's view. Cure Capricorn stands alert ready, suddenly the dust breaks as Cure Pisces flies at her striking her hard with a powerful side kick. Cure Capricorn hits the floor, as she turns she looks up to sees Cure Pisces approaching her.

Cure Taurus ducks a punch from Cure Scorpio, as Scorpio goes past her she turns putting her foot on Scorpio's back and uses her as a spring board allowing her to leap into the air to create some distance between them. As she lands she sees Cure Virgo and Capricorn in serious trouble against Cure Pisces and Cancer. She looks and sees the only option. "Fertility Frenzy!" She cries out, calling vines up out of the ground flying towards the fake Hydra. "CANCER!" Cure Scorpio cries out as she sees the vines flying towards their fairy partner. Cure Cancer about to strike Virgo with a powerful punch turns and sees the scene that's unfolded. She leaps towards Hydra and calls out, "Fortification Wave!"

Calling forth a wave of water in front of Hydra the vines shoot through the water as it freezes stopping them in their path. All three of the Water Cures abandon their fights and leap towards Hydra. Cure Scorpio scoops Hydra up in her arms and the three look at the Earth Cures. Cure Pisces says to her comrades, "We have to leave, Hydra is too exposed to attack in her current condition." Cure Scorpio nods in agreement, she points at the three Earth Cures and threatening them, "KNOW THIS IS NOT OVER YET COWS!" the three turn and leap into the sky vanishing out of sight.

Geon appear from where he had been hiding and approaches Cure Virgo, Taurus and Capricorn. "Did you see all of that Geon?" Cure Taurus asks. He nods as he walks and replies "I did, this is very disturbing. Petulance is manipulating the Water Cures." The three Cures look at each other in concern knowing that revealing the truth will not be easy.

The End.

Next time: Revealing the Truth! – Two Elements Together!

Bianca and Nena decide to confront Ariel and Tamara at school in an attempt to talk sense into them and try to reveal Petulance's identity to them. But when two Anti-Lifimals attack the school the four Cures are not enough to defeat them.


End file.
